Calm Before the Storm (Chaos Sequel)
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: The war w/ Valentine and Jonathan behind them Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec and Simon go about their normal lives. Patrols, Academy, and of course, spending time with those who they love most. But what happens when the threat they thought they got rid of, isn't quite gone yet? And what happens when something unexpected happens? Will they all be able to handle it? Or will it not be enough
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **And I'm back! This is the sequel to 'Chaos' and I can't wait to share it with you all! This is also going to be updating every Tuesday! I loved keeping a schedule, so I'm going to do the same with this story like I did with the other one! Let me know what you all think, and leave a review! :)**

 **Also, I didn't mean to write two different stories within a couple days, but I hope that you all like them both!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments! All rights belong to Cassie Clare, and I just own the plot!**

 **Also, when Jace is playing the piano in this chapter, the song that inspired me was 'Marcha funebre - Chopin' so if you want, take a listen!**

 **Please enjoy, Calm Before the Storm!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Time Jump - Six Months From Where We Left Off**

 **Clary POV:**

I just finished my last class at the academy today, and I was exhausted. For some reason I've been really low on energy lately, and I didn't know why. I was making my way back to the Herondale Manor when I was stopped by Izzy.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just thought we'd catch up." She said. "I feel like we barely get to talk anymore."

"I know what you mean. If the academy isn't sucking me dry, than the patrols are." I said and she laughed. "I'm exhausted all the time."

"Same here." She said. "I thought gearing up for the war was tiring, but this is so much worse." She explained.

"It also doesn't help that you're constantly protaling between here and New York." I pointed out and she just shrugged. "Honestly Iz, why don't you just stay in the Lightwood Manor is you want to be here?" I asked.

"Because New York is my home." She simply said.

"You really had to start falling for the mundane?" I asked and she laughed.

"He's really sweet once you get to know him." She said with a smile. "He makes me laugh, and he makes me feel important." She explained. "No one's ever done that to me before."

"I'm not trying to bash your feelings." I reassured her. "Trust me, I fell in love with the cockiest shadowhunter of the century." I said and she laughed. "You can't help who you fall for."

"I'm just scared." She said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"The future." She said. "What if he doesn't survive the ascension?" She asks. "I don't know how I'd come back from that."

"He's excelling at the academy." I said. "He's probably one of the most attentive students there."

"That's because he feels like he as to compete with the others." Izzy said. "Since he knew nothing about our world up until 6 months ago, he feels like he needs to excel in everything to make up for it."

"That's a good thing." I said. "It means he's serious and that when he does become a shadowhunter, he'll be prepared."

"I guess you're right." She said and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"He still has time." I said. "Just focus on the now."

"I'll try." She said with an unconvincing smile.

"Good, now I really need to get back to the Herondale Manor. I'm exhausted, and starving." I said and she laughed.

"Alright, we're still protaling back to New York tomorrow right?" She asked.

"That's the plan. I'm finished with my training for now." I said and she nodded.

"Well, have a great night Clare." She said and I nodded. She turned around and walked away from me and I continued to the Herondale Manor.

When I walked in I smelled food. I made my way into the kitchen where Celine was making food. I continued my way through the manor when I saw Stephan in his study doing whatever it is that he does. That's when I heard the music. I made my way to the music room where I found Jace sitting at the piano playing soft music. I smiled to myself and made my way over to him as I took a seat on the bench. He looked over and smiled at me as he continued to play. Every single time I heard him playing I was in awe. He was so incredibly talented, and you'd never guess just by looking at him. Which was something I absolutely loved. You'd never guess this gorgeous, and cocky shadowhunter was a true mastermind on the piano, and yet he was. Just like people didn't expect me to be a very good shadowhunter. They underestimated me, and I liked to prove them wrong. Jace wasn't just a skilled shadowhunter, he was so much more than that, and I loved all the layers that he came with. When the music stopped I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"That was beautiful. As always." I said and he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said and I couldn't help but blush.

"You're going soft." I said as I poked his arm and he laughed.

"Nah. I just like complimenting my girl." He said with his signature smirk.

"Well, I appreciate the compliment." I said and he smiled.

"How was training?" He asked.

"Not bad." I said. "But I'm exhausted."

"Have you not been sleeping well?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'm just way more tired than I normally am, but these classes that they are having me teach are pretty extensive. I think I might just be exerting too much energy or something." I explained.

"Well, you have the rest of the day, and half of tomorrow to rest up." He said and I nodded. "You hungry?" He asked.

"I could eat." I said and he laughed. He got up and reached his hand out, and I took it and he lifted me off the piano bench. We made our way into the kitchen where Celine was still cooking.

"Food ready ma?" Jace asked and she turned around.

"I think you have sort of function in you that tells you the moment something is done cooking." She said with a smile, which caused us to laugh. "But yes, the food is ready." She said as she handed us plates. "Set the table." Jace and I did as she asked, and she set the food out. Stephan came in a moment later and we all took our seats.

"How is the academy doing?" Stephan asked.

"It's going really well." I said. "Some of the students aren't taking it as seriously as they should, but that's to be expected." I said. "Although they start paying more attention when I kick their ass."

"My girl." Jace said and his parents laugh.

"Are you done for now than?" Celine asked.

"Yea. We're portaling back to New York tomorrow." I said and they nodded. "Will you be back any time soon?" I asked.

"We're not sure yet." Stephan answered. "With this whole downworlder treaty, the counsel is still weary of pretty much everything." He said and I nodded. "Plus, the academy needs shadowhunters."

"Makes sense, but don't be strangers." I said and they smiled.

"We couldn't possibly stay away." Celine said and I smiled.

We finished eating and Jace and I made our way up to his room. I couldn't wait to lay in bed and close my eyes and finally catch up on some well needed sleep. I crawled into bed the minute I saw the bed and I heard Jace laugh.

"Don't laugh at me. I'm exhausted." I said into the pillow and than I felt the bed dip.

"I'm not laughing at you because I think it's funny, I'm laughing because of how incredibly cute you are." He said as he pulled me into him.

"I'm a badass shadowhunter." I said. "I'm not cute." I said and he laughed again.

"Yes you are. You're incredibly cute, and sexy, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and stunning, and tempting, and alluring, and exquisite…" He said.

"Now you're just giving my synonyms." I said and I felt him smile into my neck.

"Doesn't mean I don't mean them." He said and I smiled.

"I love you." I said and he kissed behind my ear and it caused me to shiver.

"I love you too." I replied and than darkness captured me. Things have been absolutely amazing since the fall of The Circle, and I couldn't wait to see what the future held for Jace and I.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak to Chapter Two:**_

 _"Okay, but let's start that tomorrow. I just want tonight to be a chill night." I said and he nodded._

 _"Do you think you can continue?" Jace asked. "I can carry you if you want." He offered._

 _"That sounds wonderful." I said and he laughed as he scooped me into his arms. Normally I was against Jace carrying me when I was perfectly capable of walking myself, but I was tired, and cramping for who knows what reason, and I needed this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **And I'm back! Hope you all had an amazing week! Where I am, it's currently the Fourth of July, and I hope those who are celebrating have a safe and fun holiday! :) Let me know what you think and review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Time Jump – One Month Later**

 **Jace POV:**

"Mom, what do you mean he escaped?" I said into the phone.

"I mean, someone broke into the City of Bones, killed a bunch of Silent Brothers, and broke Jonathan out." My mom said.

"This can't be happening." I said. "Clary is finally at peace, and not afraid, and not constantly looking over her shoulder." I told her.

"I know that Jace, but I called because I thought you deserved to know. The counsel is keeping this information under lock and key. They already went back to the abandoned institute in Russia to see if they went back there, but no luck." She explained. "Jonathan Morgenstern is at large. Watch your back."

"Thanks for the heads up mom. I have to go break the news to Clary." I said.

"Good luck honey." She said before hanging up. I sighed and started looking through the institute for Clary. As much as I didn't want to tell her about Jonathan, she needed to know. Naturally I found her in the training room, and I stood in the doorway watching her train. It was one of my favorite sights. She was a total badass, plus she looked sexy as hell.

"Looking good." I said and she stopped throwing daggers.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly. "Want to join?" She asked.

"Not today. We need to talk." I said and she instantly looked worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I made my way closer to her.

"I just got off the phone with my mom." I said and she nodded. "There was a break in at the City of Bones." I said. "Jonathan escaped."

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"Someone broke in and helped Jonathan escape." I said again.

"By the angel." She said.

"The counsel is trying to keep it under lock and key, but my mom thought you deserved to know." I told her.

"Jace, he's going to come after me." She said frantically. "He's going to kill me."

"I'm not going to let him touch you Clary." I said as I grabbed the side of her face. "Do you hear me? I will protect you with my life." I said and she nodded. "Let's go take a relaxing shower, and barricade ourselves in our room for the rest of the night."

"Jace." She said as I saw the tears fill her eyes. "I can't relive this."

"I promise you Clary, he isn't going to get near you." I said again and she nodded. "I love you, and I will protect you no matter what."

"I love you too." She said with a shaky voice.

"Come on." I said as I put my arm around her shoulders and led her to our room. I was never going to let anything happen to her. I made that promise a while back, and I intended on keeping it.

After our shower, Clary and I curled up in bed and stayed there for the rest of the day. I knew she was scared, and I couldn't blame her. Jonathan was a scary guy, and he has every reason to come after her, but that wasn't going to happen on my watch. When I felt Clary's breathing even out, I grabbed my phone and texted Alec and Izzy to watch their backs. I didn't go into a lot of detail, but they needed to be aware that there was a threat out there. I knew he might not make a move for some time, but it's never too early to be aware of immediate threats. No one was going to get hurt, I wasn't going to allow anymore of my family to die.

 **Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was more paranoid than ever after learning about Jonathan's escape. I was the first one that he was going to come after when he decides to strike and that was absolutely terrifying. I thought that I was finally free. I was moving on with my life and I was happy. I knew him still being alive was going to come back to haunt me, but never in a million years did I think that he would escape the City of Bones.

Portaling to Idris has been temporarily disbanded, and that kept us all in New York. Izzy was freaking out because Simon was stuck in Idris, and she wasn't handling that well. Everyone tried to calm her down and reassure her that Idris was the last place Jonathan would attack, but she was hysterical. Simon clearly meant a lot to her, and knowing that he was out there, without any protection was scaring her.

We were all meeting at Magnus's today to try and get our minds off what was happening. Plus, Jonathan wouldn't go looking into a warlock for me, so we knew that we were safe when we were there, and besides having Jace by my side, it was the only thing that brought me a peace of mind. Alec and Izzy were already there, but that was to be expected. Alec practically lived there, and Izzy needed to be near Alec to be even a fraction of the way calm.

Jace and I were walking, and were a block away from Magnus's when I started getting winded. I was in great shape, so this made absolutely no sense. My stomach was cramping, and my breathing was labored. I tried to control my breathing, but nothing was working. I saw a bench and I knew I had to sit for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked as I pulled him towards the bench.

"I don't know. I just feel really short of breath." I told him.

"That doesn't make any sense." He said and I nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should train a little harder. I know it's kinda been on the back of our minds lately, but it wouldn't hurt to increase the sessions, and the intensity of the sessions." He said and I couldn't agree more.

"Okay, but let's start that tomorrow. I just want tonight to be a chill night." I said and he nodded.

"Do you think you can continue?" Jace asked. "I can carry you if you want." He offered.

"That sounds wonderful." I said and he laughed as he scooped me into his arms. Normally I was against Jace carrying me when I was perfectly capable of walking myself, but I was tired, and cramping for who knows what reason, and I needed this.

We got to Magnus's and Jace put me down on his couch. Everyone was confused as to why he was carrying me, but Jace just told them to give me some space. Magnus came back out and gave me a cold glass of water, which I was appreciative of.

"Jace, can I have a word?" Alec asked and Jace nodded and they disappeared into another room. Izzy got a call from Simon, so she excused herself, and than it was just Magnus and I.

"You need to take it easy biscuit." Magnus told me.

"I'm fine Magnus. Maybe I'm just getting sick or something." I told him as I finished my water.

"You mean you don't know?" Magnus asked and that kind of threw me for a loop.

"What do you mean I don't know?" I asked.

"Oh biscuit. I need to tell you something." He said and my brain started to spin with a million possibilities. "You're pregnant Clary." He said and just like that all the wind was knocked out of me. Pregnant? I didn't think this situation could get any worse, but it just did.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Three:**_

 _"I wouldn't lie about this Clary." He said honestly._

 _"Lie about what?" I heard and when I looked towards the voice, there stood Jace and Alec._

 _"Uh, the temperature it is in the loft." I said, rather unconvincingly._

 _"You're a terrible liar Clary." Jace said with a smile. "Is everything okay?" He asked._

 _"That depends on your definition of okay." I said honestly._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **Back again! Hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and love the direction I am taking it in! Don't worry, Simon will make an appearance in this story, I just have to find the right time! Let me know what you think, and hope you all have a fabulous week! :) Also I'm going on vacation next week so I have no idea if I'll be able to update, but I will try my best to get you something! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Clary POV:**

"You can't be serious." I said and he nodded. "How did this even happen?"

"Well, when a boy and a girl love each other, they engage in sexual intercourse…" He started but I cut in.

"Spare me the sex talk Magnus. I'm well aware of how a baby is made." I said.

"The real question is, how did you not know?" He asked.

"I just thought I was slacking on training." I said honestly.

"Well, from what I can guess, you're nearly 2 months along." He said and my jaw dropped.

"This isn't a joke right?" I asked. "You're being completely serious right now?" I asked.

"I wouldn't lie about this Clary." He said honestly.

"Lie about what?" I heard and when I looked towards the voice, there stood Jace and Alec.

"Uh, the temperature it is in the loft." I said, rather unconvincingly.

"You're a terrible liar Clary." Jace said with a smile. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"That depends on your definition of okay." I said honestly.

"Oh Alexander, I got the most beautiful flowers the other day that I forgot to show you." Magnus said. "Let's go out on the balcony."

"There aren't new flowers on the balcony. Jace and I were just out there." Alec said. Magnus snapped his fingers.

"Now there are." He said as he pushed him out of the room, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's going on Clary?" Jace asked.

"Magnus figured out why I got so winded on our walk." I told him.

"What's wrong than?" He asked.

"Well….." I trialed off, not sure how to tell him.

"Come on Clary, you can tell me anything." He said with his beautiful smile, and that gave me the courage to just spit it out.

"Apparently I'm pregnant." I said and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You're what?" He said.

"Pregnant. Almost 2 months in fact." I said with more detail.

"We're having a baby?" He asked and I nodded. "By the angel."

"I know. Horrible timing right?" I said with a dry laugh.

"I know what you're thinking Clary, and this just proves even more how much I'm going to protect you. I'm going to call my parents, and get them here as soon as possible. My mom can help you through your pregnancy, and it gives you two extra bodies to protect you." He said.

"This couldn't be worse Jace." I said. "With Jonathan loose, this is the worst thing that could happen."

"First of all, you having my baby is beyond perfect." He said and I couldn't help but smile. "Ideally it would be better if we were already married, but I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. When a shadowhunter finds someone, it's forever." He said so confidently. "And I know you're scared to bring a child into this world with Jonathan at large, but nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing is going to harm our baby." Jace said.

"You're what?!" I heard and when we turned around there stood Izzy, with her jaw on the ground.

"Surprise?" I said and Jace just laughed.

"You're pregnant?" She asked and I simply nodded. "By the angel." She said. "This is so exciting!" She cheered, and I nearly lost my hearing.

"I mean, it could be better." I said honestly.

"You're having a baby, what could be better?" She said.

"If my murderous and sociopathic brother wasn't running around planning my murder." I said.

"That does kinda ruin things, but you're still having a baby!" She said happily. "By the angel, Jace is having a kid. Wait, it is yours right?" She asked.

"I'm offended you think I'd cheat on him." I said and she laughed.

"You're right." Izzy said. "You two are way too in love to ever do that." She said and I nodded. "I'm going to be an aunt! This is so exciting!"

"I don't think we can start celebrating until Jonathan is caught, and killed." I said honestly.

"Forget about that bastard." Izzy said. "You're growing a human inside of you." She said. "That's amazing!"

"You're growing a human?" We heard and when we turned the other direction there stood Alec and Magnus.

"That's right Alec." Jace said. "I'm going to be a father."

"Shit." He simply said and I couldn't help but laugh. "I mean, congratulations."

"Thanks Alec." I said and he smiled.

"So, what are you two going to do?" Alec asked.

"I'm going to call my parents and get them to stay here with Clary." Jace said. "Nothing is happening to my baby. I can promise you all that." I couldn't help but smile at how protective he was of our little one.

"We already knew that." Izzy said. "What are we going to do about the other situation?" Izzy said, almost like his name was taboo of something.

"No idea." Jace said honestly. "But right now my priority is Clary, and our child." He said. "So right now, I'm going to worry about that, and if news comes around about Jonathan, we'll deal with him." He said and everyone nodded.

"I'm going to go take a nap." I said after a moment. "I'm tired."

"Okay, I'm going to call my parents." Jace said and I nodded. I gave him a quick kiss before heading to the guest room. When I laid down I let everything begin to process. I was going to be a mom. Holy shit.

 **Jace POV:**

Once Clary left the room, Alec and Izzy were both staring at me. I knew this was a lot of information to digest, I mean hell I was going to have a kid. That was insane.

"You're going to be a father." Alec finally said.

"I am." I said as I nodded.

"You scared?" He asked.

"Terrified." I admitted. "But I'm more terrified of what Jonathan could do if he finds out and he isn't caught." I said. "I mean, you already know how fiercely protective I am of Clary." I said and they nodded. "And she's an extremely talented shadowhunter. Our baby is just that, a baby." I said. "He or she is going to be incredibly vulnerable."

"But he or she will have two amazing shadowhunter parents, plus a plethora of excellent shadowhunter family members." Izzy said. "That kid is going to be protected."

"I know that, and I wish that lessoned the fear but it doesn't." I said and they nodded.

"We'll find Jonathan." Alec said and I nodded.

"I'm going to call my parents." I said as I stood up. "I'll be back." They nodded and I walked out onto the balcony. I took a deep breath before dialing my mom's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"We'll see. Is dad there?" I asked.

"He's in his study." She said.

"Can you go to him and put the phone on speaker?" I asked.

"You're scaring me Jonathan." She said seriously.

"Trust me mom." I said.

"Okay." She said and I heard to walking, and opening door. "Stephan, Jace is on the phone." She said. "Okay, you're on speaker." She said.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out." I said. "Clary's pregnant."

"She's what?" I heard them both say at the same time.

"She's pregnant. With my child." I clarified, even though I knew they didn't need it.

"Oh Jonathan." My mom said.

"I know you must be disappointed in us." I said. "We aren't married yet, and with everything that's going on its pretty poor timing, but that's why I'm calling you." I said. "I was wondering if you two would come to New York and stay with Clary. I never want her to be alone."

"We aren't disappointed Jace." My mom said. "I mean, we get married and start having kids young, you two just decided to do it in a different order." She said and I smiled. "And portals are still closed. I don't know how we'd get there."

"I can talk to Magnus. Maybe he can get you here with out the counsel knowing." I said.

"That's risky." My dad said.

"Clary is having my baby and her brother is seeking revenge and will stop at nothing until she's dead." I said. "I don't care how upset the counsel is, Clary and our child aren't going to be harmed."

"We'll pack right away." My mom said. "Let us know when we can get there."

"I will." I said.

"We love you Jonathan." My mom said. "And we're glad you found a future with Clary."

"I love you guys too." I said and than we hung up. I went back inside where everyone was sitting in the living room. "Magnus, I need a favor."

"Of course you do." He said. "But I'm assuming it's for our favorite little biscuit."

"Of course." I said. "I need you to portal my parents from Idris to here."

"Idris has banned all portal travel." Magnus said.

"You're the High Warlock of Brooklyn." I said. "You have to be powerful enough to get past the wards." I said.

"You happen to be right." He said. "I can, but if I get lectured, I'm throwing you under the bus." He said.

"Throw me under a bus, off a bridge, in a lake of ducks." I said. "I don't care. I just need Clary and our baby to be safe."

"Very well. Let your parents know the portal will be there in 45 minutes." Magnus said and I nodded. I texted my parents to let them know and than went to check on Clary. I opened the door and peaked into the room. Clary was sleeping soundly in the bed, and I couldn't' help but smile. Not only was I going to spend the rest of my life with such an amazing girl, but she was having my baby, and I couldn't wait until we got to enjoy those amazing moments together.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Four:**_

 _"How you feeling kiddo?" Stephan asked._

 _"A lot better after that nap." I said and he smiled._

 _"Glad to hear it." He said. "We were just about to get something to eat. Craving anything in particular?" He asked. "I know Celine craved bacon a lot when pregnant with Jace." He said and I laughed._

 _"Now that you mention it, I have been craving waffles for like 5 days now." I said and he laughed._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

 **Another week down, another chapter ready to read! Hope you all had a great week! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **also, sorry for the late in the day post! I'm on vacation, but I really didn't want to miss a deadline so I made it work!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Clary POV:**

When I woke up from my nap I heard a lot of murmuring. I got off the bed and made my way out into the living room where I saw Jace talking to Celine and Stephan. When Celine looked over and saw me she got the biggest smile on her face and ran over to hug me.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked.

"I'm exhausted honestly." I said. "But I'm glad I at least know why."

"I can't believe you're having a baby." She said as her hands made their way to my belly. "This is so exciting. I'm going to be a grandmother." She said and I smiled.

"You aren't disappointed in us?" I asked and she smiled.

"Not at all." She said. "In our culture, we get married and have kids young because our lives tend to be short." She said. "I had Jace when I was only 19 years old. We were shocked, but never disappointed."

"That makes me really happy." I said and she smiled.

"You are part of this family Clary." She said as she cupped my cheek. "We protect our own." She said and I sighed. I was terrified about bringing a baby into this world with Jonathan out there trying to kill me, but knowing I had so many people here to help me through it and protect this innocent life, made me a little more at ease.

"I'm so scared Celine." I whispered and she pulled me into her again.

"I know you are." She said. "I understand the fear. This is a hard time to bring a baby into this world, but nothing is going to happen to you or your baby. We are going to find Jonathan, and kill him once and for all." I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded into her neck. I felt another hand on my back and when I looked up there stood Jace, as Stephan stood behind Celine. Celine and I broke apart, and Jace pulled me into him and kissed my head.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Stephan asked.

"A lot better after that nap." I said and he smiled.

"Glad to hear it." He said. "We were just about to get something to eat. Craving anything in particular?" He asked. "I know Celine craved bacon a lot when pregnant with Jace." He said and I laughed.

"Now that you mention it, I have been craving waffles for like 5 days now." I said and he laughed.

"Waffles it is." He said and I smiled. They walked away and that just left Jace and I.

"I love you." He said and I leaned into him.

"I love you too." I said.

"I can't wait to have this baby." He whispered and that one sentence made me smile from ear to ear. As terrified as I was, this was a good thing. I was finally going to have a family, and I was going to have one with Jace. How much better could it be?

 **Time Jump – Five Months Pregnant**

 **Jace POV:**

Having my parents around was a blessing. I never wanted Clary to be left alone, and I knew that they wouldn't ever leave her or my child unprotected. Going out on patrol was easier knowing that my mom was going to stay and help Clary get the nursery ready, and my dad was going to be there making sure the Institute was also up to it's maximum security capacity. Everyone was really invested in keeping Clary and my baby safe, and I couldn't be more thankful for that.

It was late, and I was getting back from a patrol where nobody came out clean. We were all covered in demon blood, and smelled worse every step we took. I couldn't wait to get in the shower, and than get in bed with Clary. I walked into our room and she was sleeping peacefully in our bed. I couldn't help but smile. I loved her more than I could possibly put into words, and coming home to her was the best part of my day.

My shower only took about 15 minutes. It would have been shorter, but demon blood was tough to get out of hair. When I emerged from the bathroom, Clary was no longer in the bed. I panicked. I didn't hear anything alarming while I was in the shower, so where could she be? I pulled on some sweats and started searching the institute. I was going to check the training room when I passed by the nursery. My mom and Clary wanted it be a surprise for me, but I saw the door cracked, so I decided to check if Clary was in there. I opened the door, and Clary was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, with a small nightlight on, giving her a light glow.

"Babe." I said and she looked up at me. "You scared me." I said as I closed the door.

"I'm sorry. I had a nightmare, and I just needed to calm down, and this was where I ended up." She said. I looked around the room and noticed that it was pastel colored, but not pink or blue. They were yellows, and greens, and oranges. It kept the gender a surprise, but it also gave our baby the choice to like whatever he or she wanted.

"It's okay." I said as I kneeled in front of her. "The nursery looks great." I said and she smiled.

"I bet you were expecting blue or pink." She said with a laugh.

"It was expected, but I'm not surprised you went in a different direction." I said.

"Magnus told me the gender the other day by accident." She said and my heart started racing. "Do you want to know?" She asked.

"Yes." I said faster than I ever have before, which made her laugh.

"I hope you're ready, because we're having a girl." She said and my heart skipped a beat.

"A girl?" I asked and she smiled and nodded.

"A little girl." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"This is….." I started but I couldn't find the word that captured what I was truly thinking. "I'm speechless." I finally said and she laughed.

"You happy?" She asked.

"Beyond happy." I said and she smiled. "Come on, let's get you and our little princess back to bed." I said as I stood up and reached my hand out for hers. She grabbed it, and I helped her out of the rocking chair and we made our way back to our room.

She got back in bed, and I joined her, and before I knew it she was fast asleep. I stared at the ceiling thinking about what Clary told me tonight. We were having a daughter. I was going to be the father of a little girl. I don't think I can fully comprehend it right now, but I was excited for the future, I was excited to have her, to meet her, to raise her, to train her, I love her unconditionally. Everything got 10 times realer knowing the gender, and that made me want to fight 10 times harder to keep both my girls safe.

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up and reached for Jace, only to find the bed empty. I sat up and lazily got out of bed and started to waddle down the hallways. I heard grunting and when I made it to the training room, Jace was in there, training harder than I've ever seen him train before with Alec and Stephan.

Although I know why they were training so hard, I couldn't get the smile off my face the entire time because I couldn't stop thinking about how Jace and I were going to train our little girl. I couldn't wait to pass my knowledge down to her, and just give her the childhood that I was deprived of. She was going to be the most loved and spoiled little girl in the world.

"Son, we should take a break." Stephan said to Jace.

"No breaks. I'm not taking a break until Jonathan is dead." Jace said.

"Jace, we will get Jonathan, but wearing yourself out isn't going to help anyone." Alec said.

"I can't lose Clary, or my daughter." He said and my heard skipped a beat. He was already super protective, and it was really sweet. "They mean everything to me."

"Son, I know you will lay down your life for them." Stephan said, and that's when I felt my heart drop into my belly. I knew that was a possibility, and I hated thinking about it. "But we are going to get him before anything like that happens."

"They will be safe." Alec reassured him. "Nobody in this whole institute will let Jonathan harm Clary or your daughter." He said and Jace dropped the seraph blade.

"I've never felt this kind of pressure before." Jace admitted. "Protecting Clary is one thing. She a highly trained shadowhunter, but my kid is so innocent. So vulnerable. She isn't going to have clue what's going on. She's just a baby. Hell, she isn't even born yet, and I'm so scared that Jonathan is going to do something."

"Jace, it's okay to be scared." Stephan said. "I was nervous as hell when your mom was pregnant with you, and you're facing 10 times the amount of fear as I was. I get it. Being a parent is nerve wracking without all the other stuff you have to deal with, but you and Clary are going to protect that child with your lives."

"I've never had to be in charge of another persons life." Jace said. "And he's going to be like the size of my forearm." He said and I couldn't help but laugh, which made my presence know. "How long have you been standing there?" Jace asked as they all looked at me.

"Long enough." I said as I waddled into the room. "I forgot how amazing you are." I said and he gave me a kiss.

"Just trying to stay on top." He said and I nodded.

"I get being scared." I said. "I'm terrified, but I have faith in us, and Izzy and Alec, and our parents to keep me and her safe." I said as I rubbed my belly. "And I have faith that you will do everything in your power to protect us."

"I'm going to do my best." He said and I smiled.

"I know you will." I said.

"Clary, can you drag him out of this training room, make him shower, and get him to eat?" Stephan asked and I laughed.

"Absolutely. I have an idea in mind for today anyway." I said and that peaked Jace's curiosity.

"Oh really?" He asked and I nodded. "What is it?"

"That my dear, is a surprise." I said as I started walking out of the room, or waddled. I heard Jace running behind me before he put his arm around me.

"Can I get a hint?" He asked.

"It involves you, me and a bit of magic." I said and he looked confused.

"Like real magic, or magic created between the two of us?" He said with a smirk and I laughed.

"I'm almost 6 months pregnant, I'm the farthest thing from in the mood." I said and he smiled.

"So real magic?" He asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said as we stopped in front of our room. "Take a shower, and meet me in the kitchen." I leaned up and kissed him before waddling away. I couldn't wait to take him out for the day and relax our minds, and remind us how much fun it's going to be raising our baby.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Five:**_

 _"The Academy is probably freaking out." I said and he laughed._

 _"I left George a note." He said. "He knows I left."_

 _"How is everything in Idris?" I asked as I pulled him into my room._

 _"Chaotic." He said. "Everyone is like in hyper mode trying to make sure Jonathan doesn't invade again. From what I've heard, the war you guys just went through was a lot and they don't want it to happen again."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

 **Welcome to another Tuesday! Hope you all had a great week! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :) Thankfully I pre-write a lot otherwise I wouldn't be able to stick to my schedule! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Izzy POV:**

I was sitting in my room when there was a knock on my door. Everyone was gone for the day, so I had no idea who it could possibly be. I walked over and opened the door and my jaw dropped as Simon stood in my doorway.

"Do I get a hug or what?" He said and I flung myself at him.

"How are you here?" I asked and he laughed.

"Magnus was called to check the wards, and I ran into him and asked if he could bring me back with him." He explained. "Here I am."

"The Academy is probably freaking out." I said and he laughed.

"I left George a note." He said. "He knows I left."

"How is everything in Idris?" I asked as I pulled him into my room.

"Chaotic." He said. "Everyone is like in hyper mode trying to make sure Jonathan doesn't invade again. From what I've heard, the war you guys just went through was a lot and they don't want it to happen again."

"The war was tough." I said. "The inquisitor was killed, a couple downworlders were killed. Alec was injured, Clary was injured, Celine was injured, and a bunch of others." I said. "The trial afterwards was tough as well." I continued. "Jonathan is a sick and twisted bastard, and we really should have killed him when we had the chance."

"Why wasn't he killed?" She asked as he leaned back on my bed.

"According to my dad they wanted to study him. See what the demon blood was doing to him, and try and find the rest of the Circle members so they could be prosecuted." I said. "He never told them anything though, so he was pretty useless."

"Why not put him back under that sword thing?" He asked and I laughed.

"Because apparently they all decided that they were going to leave the Russian Institute, and Jonathan didn't know where they were after that. He was just as surprised to know they couldn't be found." I said.

"This is a nightmare." He said and I sighed.

"You don't know the half of it." I said. "Things have been stressful, especially because of the baby."

"How is Clary doing?" He asked.

"She's hanging in there." I said. "I think Jace is more freaked out than she is, but all he wants to do is protect them." I said and Simon nodded.

"Can blame him for that." He said. "I can't imagine having that weight on his shoulders."

"He's handling it better than I expected, but he's still extremely cautious. Clary is never to be left alone when she's awake. He's constantly on his toes when they go outside. He's like on 24/7 patrol mode." I said and he nodded. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"So, it's been a long time since I've been back, and I was wondering. Do you think I could go see my friends?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." I said. " But I'm coming with you. You shouldn't be out without protection either."

"Sounds good." He said. "What's my story again?" He asked and I laughed.

"Your mother decided to send you to a boarding school for the rest of your senior year for a chance of you getting into a better college." I said and he nodded.

"Cool." He said as he got up. "You ready?"

"To participate in mundane activities?" I asked. "Not really, but I want to spend as much time with you as I can." I said and he smiled.

We headed towards the coffee shop that him and his friends frequently went too, and for some reasons I was nervous. It wasn't like me to be nervous, but this is the first time I'm seeing Simon in a long time, and we're going to be in his mundane world, and I'm not used to being in that world. We walked in and his friends were already sitting at a table. We walked over and they all just stared at me.

"What's up guys?" Simon said.

"You leave for boarding school, come back, and have the super hot chick attached to your arm." The one said. "Sign me up for this life changing boarding school." He said and his friends laughed.

"Getting her had nothing to do with the boarding school." Simon said as he pulled the chair out for me. I took a seat and he sat next to me.

"So what's your secret than?" His one friend asked.

"I don't know, Isabelle, what's my secret?" He asked me and I smiled.

"I don't think I can exactly say what your secret is." I said and he laughed because he knew I couldn't tell them.

"Don't tell me Simon Lewis is a freak in the bedroom." His one friend said. "Because I call bullshit if that's the secret." He laughed and high fived his friend.

"It has nothing to do with the physical part." I said, slightly offended that they only thought I was with Simon because the sex was great. "He's just a sweet guy." I said. "He's interested in what I'm interested in and vice versa. He makes me laugh, we joke, and we workout together." I said. "We enjoy each others company, and eventually that just blossomed into something more."

"Simon doesn't work out." His one friend said.

"I do now." Simon said. "It's actually a lot of fun, especially if Izzy is your workout buddy." He said and his friends just nodded.

We stayed there with them for about an hour before we were called back to the institute. Apparently there was news of Jonathan, and Celine and Stephan wanted us all there for a briefing. We got back to the institute as fast as we could and saw everyone sitting in the living room. Clary looked frightened, and Jace looked pissed. This wasn't going to be good.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jonathan made contact." Celine said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"It wasn't words." Clary said. "It was a picture."

"What was the picture?" I asked. Celine handed it to me and the moment I saw it, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. The picture was of Clary, and she was holding her baby, but the baby was demonic, and Jace was chained to a wall. It was like he was giving her a road map of what her future was going to look like, and it was terrifying. "By the angel." I said.

"Clary and Jace are going to go stay with Magnus for a little while." Celine said. "We think it's the safest option."

"Whatever you need from me you have." I said and they nodded.

"Why don't you go help Clary pack her things." Celine said and I nodded. Jace helped Clary off the couch and gave her a sweet kiss before going off with his mom. Clary and I walked to her room and she took a seat immediately on the bed. I just began packing everything she had. I didn't know how long she was going to be staying there, I'm assuming until the Jonathan is captured, or until the baby is born, I have no idea, but I was just giving her a variety of things. She looked distraught every time I looked at her, and I couldn't imagine what was going through her head at this moment.

"Clary?" I said and she looked at me with distant eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm the farthest thing from okay Izzy." She said in a dead tone. "My baby is in danger, and there isn't a damn thing I can do to save her."

"That's not true." I said. "Nothing is going to happen to your baby."

"You don't know that." She said. "Nobody knows anything."

"Do you really think Jace is going to let anything happen to you or your baby?" I asked.

"Jace would lay down his life for my and our daughter." She said confidently. "And that is another situation all together. I'd be broken without him Iz."

"Which is why nothing is going to happen to anyone in your family." I said. "We're going to beat this. We're going to kill Jonathan, and than you're finally going to be living in peace with your beautiful family no matter what. I swear on the angel."

"That's a serious promise Iz." Clary said.

"I'm a serious person." I said and she simply nodded. I was going to keep this promise no matter what I had to do. They were going to get their happy ending, I swear it.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Six:**_

 _"Hey." I said. "How are you feeling?"_

 _"Better. That nap helped." She said._

 _"That's good." I said and she nodded. "I made dinner."_

 _"What did you make?" She asked._

 _"Well, I just thought making something simple would be best, so I just made spaghetti." I said. "You hungry?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

 **Really short chapter, but I felt like it was a needed one. Hope you all had a stellar week, and that this next week is even better! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Jace POV:**

We've been at Magnus's for a couple days now, and Clary was like a walking zombie. She was so incredibly worried for this whole war with Jonathan, and I couldn't blame her. I was freaking out as well. I wasn't going to let anything happen to either of them, that was a promise. Magnus was out with Alec, so I decided to cook some dinner for Clary and I. I was in the kitchen making something when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and there stood Clary.

"Hey." I said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. That nap helped." She said.

"That's good." I said and she nodded. "I made dinner."

"What did you make?" She asked.

"Well, I just thought making something simple would be best, so I just made spaghetti." I said. "You hungry?"

"Very." She said and I laughed. I gave her a bowl, and she took a seat at the table.

We sat and ate together and made small talk. We avoided the subject of Jonathan the best we could. But we both knew that it was on the back of both of our minds, and that we were going to have another war, and that it would be even worse than before. When Clary was done, she got up and made her way into the living room and sat on the couch. She looked like she was in pain, so when I put the dishes away, I made my way over to her and rested my hand on her belly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"She's kicking my ribs really hard right now." She said. "It's pretty painful."

"I bet. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I asked.

"Can you just rub my lower back?" She asked.

"Of course." I said I moved my hand down to her lower back and added a little pressure while I started to rub the knots away. She let out a sigh, and she sounded so relieved, and that made me feel good. I might not be able to do much for her, but I was making her feel comfortable, and relaxing her, and that was a really good feeling for me.

"Thank you." She said and I moved my hands and she leaned against the back of the couch.

"Anything for you." I said and she smiled. "I know you're terrified Clary, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I said and she looked at me.

"I know that Jace, but I've never been responsible for anyone else before. It's scary knowing that she is depending on me, on us, to protect her." She said.

"I know. I've been thinking about that a lot lately, but we will get out happy ending Clare. I swear we will." I said.

"I trust you, and I believe in you to keep us safe." She said. "It just sucks feeling like such an inadequate parent, and she isn't even here yet."

"You're going to be a great mother Clary." I told her confidently. "I know you will. And everyday proves that with how worried you are, and how much you care. She is going to be protected no matter what."

"I just want this to be over." She said.

"I know, so do I." I said and he leaned her head on my chest. I kissed her head, and we sat there in silence for who knows how long. Clary eventually fell asleep, and I tucked her into the couch. I got up and at that moment Magnus and Alec walked in.

"How is she?" Alec asked.

"Scared, but she's been scared since she found out she was pregnant and that Jonathan escaped. It's really hard to be anything else at this moment for either of us." I said and they nodded. "Any news on his whereabouts?" I asked.

"There was a sighting at the Institute in Australia, but nothing since." Alec said.

"When was that?" I asked.

"Earlier today." He said and I nodded.

"This is a nightmare." I said and Alec put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get through this." He said.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but it just seems to get bleaker by the day." I said. "I'm trying to be strong for Clary, but I'm terrified."

"I know you are, so just worry about your family, and let us take care of Jonathan." Alec said. I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but want to help in finding Jonathan, maybe that was the shadowhunter in me, or maybe it's the protective father/boyfriend in me, but either way I wanted to find him, and I wanted to kill him. That was a fact.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Seven:**_

 _"Is everything okay?" Magnus asked as he sat up._

 _"Not sure. But he's closer than before. He went after the LA Institute, and several are dead. That's all the information I have right now." I explained. "I have to go."_

 _"Be careful Alexander." He said and I leaned over the bed and pressed my lips to his._

 _"Aren't I always?" I asked when I broke apart and I looked into his cat eyes._


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

 **It's getting good now! Let me know what you all think and have a great week! See you all next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Alec POV:**

I was woken up in the middle of the night by my phone. I blindly reached out to grab it and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alec, get back to the institute immediately." I heard Izzy say.

"What's going on?" I asked, more alert now.

"Jonathan." She said. "He struck again."

"Where?" I asked.

"LA Institute." She said. "Several dead."

"I'll be right there." I said as I hung up and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I heard Magnus say in a very groggy voice.

"Jonathan struck again." I said as I got dressed.

"Is everything okay?" Magnus asked as he sat up.

"Not sure. But he's closer than before. He went after the LA Institute, and several are dead. That's all the information I have right now." I explained. "I have to go."

"Be careful Alexander." He said and I leaned over the bed and pressed my lips to his.

"Aren't I always?" I asked when I broke apart and I looked into his cat eyes.

"I just like reminding you that you have someone to come home to now." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I never forget." I said. Magnus snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. "You're the best." I said as I grabbed my Stele. He gave me one last smile before I stepped through and landed in the Institute. I had no idea where I was going, but I figured maybe I should check the training room first. I walked in and there stood everyone.

"Finally." Izzy said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You called me 10 minutes ago." I said. "I thought this was quick."

"We're leaving for the LA Institute." She said and I nodded.

"Anyone we know dead?" I asked.

"Emma Carstairs parents were among the casualties, along with Arthur Blackthorn." Izzy said.

"What could Jonathan possibly get from killing them?" I asked as we geared up.

"Who knows." Izzy said. "Maybe they were revenge killings. They helped us in the first war, and he wanted to get back at them."

"I want to know his end goal." I said. "I want to know why he hasn't gone deep into hiding so that we never find him."

"He's twisted." Izzy simply said. "He probably wants Clary back, and in the mean time, he's taking out those who fought against him in the war."

"Did anyone call Jace?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Izzy asked. "If he knew, he'd be here, and he needs to be with Clary."

"Right." I said. "Dumb question, I just don't like fighting without him."

"This isn't going to be a fight. We're going to assess the damage, and bring all the kids back to this institute. They have no leader, and the little ones will be safer here." Izzy said and I nodded.

"Good luck guys." I heard from behind and when I turned around, there stood Simon. He looked out of place in the institute still, but he was probably just freaked out.

"Thanks Simon." Izzy said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Than something hit me.

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked and Izzy and him both looked at me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Simon asked.

"Yea, he isn't a shadowhunter yet." Izzy chimed in.

"You said it yourself, this won't come to a fight." I reminded her. "It'll be good exposure for him. To see other institutes."

"I mean, I'm not opposed, but it's up to Simon." Izzy said as she looked at him.

"I'll go." He said and Izzy got the biggest smile on her face.

"Okay." I said. "Just stay close." I said and he nodded.

We portaled to the LA Institute and everything was a mess. Paintings were ruined, glass was shattered, and people looked terrified. We made our way into the meeting area where we spotted Helen Blackthorn. I made my way over to her and put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around and sighed.

"Oh thank the angel." She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Everything is in chaos." She said. "Emma is completely out of it, and all she wants is blood. Julian is trying to look after the kids for me, but he's worried about Emma, and normally I have Mark with me, but since he died it's been just me trying to take care of the kids and I'm losing my mind." She started to break down and I pulled her into me.

"You have Izzy and me now, and Simon isn't a shadowhunter yet, but I'm sure he can take over looking out for the kids so that Julian isn't trying to look after them, and Emma all together." I said and she pulled away and looked at me.

"That would be really nice." She said and I smiled.

"Simon, go take over babysitting duties from Julian." I said and he nodded.

"He's in the training room." Helen added. Simon nodded again and made his way through the institute.

"So, what can we do to help?" Izzy asked.

"Right now, it would just be really helpful to calm Emma down, and convince her to leave. Everyone is going to stay with other family members or going to other institutes, so really all that's left is gathering the bodies of those we lost, and leaving." Helen said.

"Why don't you go get all of your things, and your siblings things, and get ready. Leave calming Emma down to Julian, and Izzy and I will take care of the bodies." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you coming out here." She said and Izzy and I both nodded and she left. We went to go find the bodies and when we got there, they were mutilated.

"By the angel." Izzy said as we looked at the three bodies.

"He isn't messing around this time." I said and Izzy shook her head.

"If this is what he's doing to these random people, imagine what he wants to do to Clary." She said.

"Don't even think about that." I said. "Nothing is happening to Clary." I said.

"I'm just saying. He tore off Arthur Blackthorn's chest." Izzy said as I looked back at the body. She was right, his chest skin was mauled.

"Does that look like something a shadowhunter can do?" I asked Iz and she made her way over to him to inspect the wounds.

"These are werewolf marks." Izzy said.

"By the angel. He's recruiting downworlders?" I asked.

"Seems like it. But why? Doesn't he hate the downworld?" Izzy asked.

"According to Clary he does. But he could have had to use exigent means in accomplishing his mission. He doesn't have that big of an army anymore. He needs anyone he can get." I said.

"That means the entire rogue downworld could be helping him." Izzy said. "Vampires, faeries, werewolves, warlocks, demons, hell even mundanes with the sight." She said. "It could literally be anyone."

"I know." I said. "This makes it even harder."

"This isn't going to be like the first war is it?" Izzy asked.

"No." I said. "This is going to be worse. Much much worse."

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Eight:**_

 _"Deep down I know you're right." I said. "But I can't help but want to go out there and get revenge for Clary."_

 _"It's the shadowhunter in you." He said. "It makes sense, but you're going to be a father soon. You need to think about more than just yourself and Clary now. You have a child to protect."_

 _"This couldn't be worse." I said as I sat down. "We have been through enough, why can't we catch a break?" I asked._


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

 **Ah! Can't wait to see how you all are enjoying this story! Let me know what you all think, and I'll see you next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Jace POV:**

I woke up and Clary was still sleeping. Since she's been having such a hard time sleeping lately, I wasn't going to wake her up. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen where Magnus was drinking coffee.

"Hey." I said and he looked up. "Where's Alec?" I asked.

"Izzy called him back to the institute early this morning." He said.

"Did something happen?" I asked a little panicked.

"I'm not sure. Alec didn't have much information." He said.

"But it doesn't have to do with Jonathan does it?" I asked and he was quiet. "It does doesn't it?" I asked and he didn't say a thing. "Why wouldn't they call me?" I asked.

"Because you need to be with Clary." He said. "Despite how pissed off you are at Jonathan, you need to be my her side until the baby is born, and after that. You can't be out there."

"I need to be." I said and he shook his head.

"No." Magnus said. "What would you do if something happened to Clary because you were out tracking down Jonathan?" He asked. "What if something happened to your daughter?" He asked and my heart broke. "You'd be broken. So instead of going out there and searching for him, you need to stay out of the action to protect your family."

"Deep down I know you're right." I said. "But I can't help but want to go out there and get revenge for Clary."

"It's the shadowhunter in you." He said. "It makes sense, but you're going to be a father soon. You need to think about more than just yourself and Clary now. You have a child to protect."

"This couldn't be worse." I said as I sat down. "We have been through enough, why can't we catch a break?" I asked.

"Because Jonathan Morgenstern is a twisted person who thrives off the pain he inflicts on others." Magnus said. "You can't give him the satisfaction he wants. You need to prove that he isn't affecting you."

"It's so hard." I admitted.

"I know, but you have a great support system behind you." Magnus said. "They are all willing to do whatever they can to protect Clary and your family. Let them do that."

"I wish I could do more." I said honestly.

"We all wish we could do more." Magnus said. I nodded and I heard the door open, and out walks Clary. I push everything on my mind away, and smile at how beautiful Clary looks carrying my child.

"Good morning." I said and she took a seat next to me.

"Morning." She said.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Very." She said and I laughed.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked her.

"Pancakes." She said with the biggest smile.

"Pancakes it is." I said and in a split second, they were in front of her. We both looked up at Magnus who just smiled.

"No need to wait for them to cook." He winked before leaving the kitchen. Clary and I just laughed as she started eating. After she was finished, I cleaned up for her, and she went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Since she was so tiny naturally, being 6 months pregnant made her look even bigger than a normal 6 month pregnant person would be, and I could see it taking it's toll on her every single day. And all I wanted to do was help.

I walked over to the couch and started rubbing her back. She sighed, and I knew that it was something she really needed, and if there was anything I could do to make her more comfortable I was going to do it. She laid down on the couch, and rested her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair, and I eventually felt her fall asleep. I sat there and played with her hair for hours, just letting her get the much needed sleep that she needed. I don't even remember what time it was when Alec came back. He looked drained and slightly uneasy.

"Alec, are you okay?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I'll be fine." He said. "How is she?" He asked gesturing towards Clary.

"She's okay. She didn't sleep well last night. I felt her tossing and turning, so I figured any type of sleep she gets is good." I said and he nodded. "Where have you been all day?" I asked.

"Some business at the institute." He said vaguely.

"It involves Jonathan doesn't it?" I asked and he was quiet. "Come on Alec, I need something." I pleaded.

"He struck the LA Institute." He said. "Three dead, and we brought the Blackthorn children back along with Emma Carstairs."

"Who died?" I asked.

"Emma's parents and Arthur Blackthorn." He said and I nodded.

"Did he leave any clues?" I asked.

"No written clues. But there was something on one of the bodies that was scary." Alec said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"He's recruiting downworlders." Alec said and my jaw dropped. "He's gearing up for a bloody war, and it's going to be way worse than the first one." He said. I turned around and looked at Clary. I was scared to death for her, and my baby.

"Thank you for telling me Alec." I said.

"You deserve to know." He said. "As much as everyone wants to keep you in the dark because they know how impulsive you can get. I think you deserve to know." He said and I opened my mouth but he held up his hand so I closed it. "But that doesn't mean I want your help." He said. "You have a family to look after. That's your main priority."

"I know, and I appreciate you keeping me in the loop." I said and he nodded.

"I had an extremely long day." He said. "I'm going to bed." I nodded and he disappeared into the room. I took a deep breath.

"Things couldn't be any worse." I said to myself.

"Yes they could." I heard from behind me and when I turned around there sat Clary.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Not long." She admitted. "But I've had a lot of time to think." She said and I smiled as I took a seat next to her.

"What have you been thinking about?" I asked.

"That this little girl is a miracle and that even though the timing might not be perfect, every time I feel her kick, I can't help but think about how great our future is going to be." She says.

"Really?" I asked and she smiles. She grabs my hand and places it on her belly and I feel a soft kick and I looked into her eyes with pure awe.

"I don't care what Jonathan wants to do with us." She said. "He's been twisted for as long as I can remember, but she's pure, innocent. We have the opportunity to mold her into the greatest little girl in the world. Give her a childhood I've never had, and give her the parents that you didn't get either." She explained. "She's ours, and nobody, not even Jonathan, can take that away."

"I love you." I said and she smiled. "I love you so much, and I can't to bring her into this world."

"I love you too." She said and I gave her a kiss.

"We should probably think about names." I said and she laughed.

"I was thinking about that last night." She said.

"Well, what are your thoughts?" I asked.

"I have a few." She said as she leaned back on the couch.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Nine:**_

 _"Hello?" I answered._

 _"Clary is in labor." Magnus said._

 _"By the angel." I said. "Okay we'll be right over."_

 _"I'll make a portal." He said._

 _"Make it for the kitchen." I said._

 _"Got it." I hung up and looked at Simon._

 _"Clary is in labor." I said. "Let's go get Celine and Stephan and get to Magnus's." I said and he nodded._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

 **So excited for this story! I love where it's going and I hope you all do as well! Thank you for sticking with me! Let me know what you think and have a great week! :)**

 **Sorry for such a late update! I was busy all day and finally got time to relax and update for you all! Hope it was worth the wait! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Time Jump – Three Months Later**

 **Izzy POV:**

I was barely sleeping as it is since the whole thing with the LA Institute, so here I am yet again, in the training room at 3 am trying to get my mind off of things. I don't even know how long I've been in here, but I was throwing daggers at the targets and I didn't hear the door open, but when I threw the dagger, I nearly took Simon's head off.

"By the angel Simon. Don't sneak up on me." I said and he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I woke up and you were gone, and when I walked out of the room, I heard the grunts." He explained.

"Yea. Sleeping isn't really a thing for me anymore." I said as I took a seat.

"I know." He said. "Want to talk about it?" He asked as he took a seat with me.

"I'm just worried." I admitted. "Everything with the LA Institute and now radio silence? It doesn't make sense."

"From what we were told at the Academy about the Morgenstern's is that they are very meticulous." He said. "So I've been thinking lately, there was a reason that he went to the institute, and hasn't done anything since." He said.

"I gathered that much myself." I said.

"But what nobody has thought about doing was looking at the blueprints of the institute." He said.

"Blue prints?" I asked.

"Every building that's built has blue prints. A layout of the building and the planes of the construction." He said. "I went to the library and found them for this institute and the LA institute." He said.

"And? How does that help us?" I asked.

"Both institutes have the same blue prints." He said. "My guessing is that Jonathan wanted to have a test run before hitting this institute."

"By the angel. You're a genius Simon." I said as I tackled him to the ground. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Do shadowhunters even think that way?" He asked and I laughed.

"I guess not considering nobody thought about it." I said and he smiled.

"We should probably tell Celine and Stephan about it." He said and I nodded. We got up and my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Clary is in labor." Magnus said.

"By the angel." I said. "Okay we'll be right over."

"I'll make a portal." He said.

"Make it for the kitchen." I said.

"Got it." I hung up and looked at Simon.

"Clary is in labor." I said. "Let's go get Celine and Stephan and get to Magnus's." I said and he nodded.

We ran through the institute until we got to the their room. Normally breaking into someone's room while they're sleeping is something I don't usually do, but this was necessary. I walked in and started shaking Celine until she woke up.

"What's wrong Izzy?" She asked.

"Magnus just called. Clary is in labor." I said and her eyes widened.

"Stephan wake up." She said as she began hitting him until he was awake.

"What do you want Celine?" He said and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Clary is in labor. We need to go." She said and he instantly woke up.

"Magnus is going to create a portal in the kitchen." I said and they nodded.

When we got to the kitchen, the portal appeared. We walked through it to Magnus's and when we got there, there was a full-blown hospital set up in the living room. Clary was crying, and Jace looked as white as a ghost. Alec was standing far away from the action while Magnus was clearly checking something out with Clary. Celine and Stephan went over to Clary and Jace immediately, while Simon and I made our way over to Alec.

"How long as she been in labor?" I asked.

"About an hour." He said. "According to Jace she tried to walk it off, until she realized that she couldn't." He said and I laughed.

"Sounds like Clary." I said and he nodded.

"Someone, get me a Stele." I heard Clary say and I walked right over and handed her mine. "Thank you." She drew a rune on her, that I had no idea what it was, and than she gave it back to me.

"What does that do?" I asked.

"It's a labor rune. It should cut down on the pain." She said and I nodded.

"Nice." I said and she laughed. I made my way back to Alec and Simon and we waited for the baby to be born.

 **Time Jump – Four Hours Later**

 **Izzy POV:**

Magnus said that Clary was close to being able to push, and I had to give her credit. I don't think I'd be able to go through this much pain. I mean, eventually one day I'll want kids, but seeing this makes me want to wait a very long time before I start having a family.

"Okay Clary, push." I heard and I looked up and Magnus was prepared to catch that baby when she flew out. Clary was yelling and screaming in pain and I had to leave the room. I saw Simon and Alec sitting in the kitchen and I thought I would join them.

"I'm never having kids." I said as I took a seat and Alec laughed.

"You'll want them one day Iz." Alec said. "Maybe just not soon."

"Not after seeing Clary go through it." I said.

It was quiet for a moment before Magnus walked into the kitchen. We all looked up at him and he smiled.

"Would you like to meet her?" He asked and I ran out of the room. Clary and Jace were now sitting on the bed together with a bundle in Clary's arm. I walked over and I couldn't help but smile. She was so tiny, but so beautiful.

"She's beautiful." I said and they looked up.

"She is my daughter." Jace said and I smacked him.

"Let's hope she doesn't inherit that cocky attitude." I said and everyone laughed. "What did you name her?" I asked.

"This is Evangelina Celine Herondale." Clary said and I saw Celine wipe tears form her eyes.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Wanna hold her?" Clary asked and I nodded. I scooped her into my arms and just looked at this beautiful little girl who was going to be spoiled beyond belief. "She has your eyes Jace." I said and he smiled.

"I know. I hope she gets Clary's hair." He said as he pulled her into his side and she smiled.

We all sat around and took turns holding little Evangelina. She barely fussed, and she was just taking everything in around her. I couldn't believe that Jace was a dad, and that this little girl was his. It seemed so surreal that we were growing up, but we did grow up young in this lifestyle, but it was still crazy that he had a kid. It was getting late, and Simon, Stephan and I were all getting ready to get back to the institute. Celine wanted to stay to help Clary and everyone understood that.

"We'll come back soon to visit." I said as I gave Clary a hug.

"Of course." She said and I kissed Evangelina's head.

"Goodnight sweet pea." I said and Clary smiled. Magnus created a portal and Stephan walked in first followed by Simon. I turned towards Jace and smiled. "You did good Jace." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said and I walked through the portal but I wasn't expecting to see what I did.

"Holy shit." I said as I looked at Stephan.

"I think we were really lucky not to be here tonight." He said as we started looking around.

"Guys!" I heard Simon call. "I think you need to see this." Stephan and I made our way towards the voice and when we saw what he was looking at.

"By the angel." Stephan said.

"This isn't good." Simon and I said in unison.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Ten:**_

 _"We will." I finally said and he turned around to see me. "One day, we will get our happily ever after."_

 _"I think we already have it." He said as he looked at Evangelina._

 _"She is pretty cute isn't she?" I said and he laughed._

 _"She has two pretty good looking parents. It would be an injustice if she wasn't a cutie pie." Jace said and I sat next to him and took Evangelina's hand in mine._


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all had a great week! Let me know what you think and I'll see you next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I didn't realize how exhausting it was going to be to be a parent. It was like she never slept, and if she did, it was only for an hour at a time. I was up, yet again going to feed her. I was so incredibly tired; even a stamina rune wasn't helping. I walked into the room that Magnus had transformed into her nursery and walked right over to her crib. I picked her up and sat in the rocking chair and she stated feeding.

Once she was finished, I rocked her back to sleep. Once I knew that she was sound asleep, I put her in the crib and she started to cry. I didn't know what to do so I started to cry myself. It was a horrible feeling not being able to make your child happy. I don't know how long I cried until I felt arms around my waist.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into my ear.

"She won't stop crying, and I don't know what to do." I said and he pulled me into his arms.

"Well, before you put her into the crib, was she asleep?" He asked and I nodded. "Do you have any idea why she doesn't like being in the crib?" He asked and I shook my head. "Maybe she likes being close to you." He said. I pulled away and looked at him before looking back at Evangelina. I went over and picked her up and started rocking her again, and she instantly calmed down.

"How did you know that would work?" I asked and he started rubbing her back.

"I figured that maybe she didn't like being alone in this room." He said. "My mom told me once that sometimes babies have separation anxiety. Maybe she just wants to be near you."

"Do I crawl into the crib with her?" I asked and Jace laughed.

"No. Bring her into our room." He said and I nodded. We walked back into our room and we got in bed. I put Evangelina down and I kept my arm on her little leg and she was fast asleep.

"You're a genius." I said and he leaned over and kissed me.

"Just trying my best to help." He said and I smiled. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, and couldn't believe I actually slept through the night.

 **Time Jump – Next Day**

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up and the bed was empty. I got up and made my way into the living room where I saw Jace talking to Evangelina. I stood off to the side and just listened to him talk to her.

"Hi baby." He said to her. "You are just the cutest little girl I've ever seen." He said in his baby voice. "I hope you look just like your mommy when you grow up." He said and she made a gurgling noise. "She's the prettiest woman I've ever met, and she is the most important person in my life." He said. "Right after you of course." He kissed her little baby cheek. "We're going to protect you baby." He said. "We're going to protect you through everything that might happen in the future. You are my life. You and your mommy mean everything to me, and I refuse to let anything bad happen to you." He said. "I love you more than anything baby girl. And I hope one day, you, your mommy, and me can finally live in peace and be happy."

"We will." I finally said and he turned around to see me. "One day, we will get our happily ever after."

"I think we already have it." He said as he looked at Evangelina.

"She is pretty cute isn't she?" I said and he laughed.

"She has two pretty good looking parents. It would be an injustice if she wasn't a cutie pie." Jace said and I sat next to him and took Evangelina's hand in mine.

"I love you pretty girl." I said as I kissed her head. "And I love you too. You're the best daddy to our little girl." I said to Jace and he smiled.

"We're going to be great parents Clary." He told me. "I know we will because looking at this little girl, I can't imagine us being anything but good to her."

"I know what you mean." I said. "I just wish the world wasn't near destruction." I said with a laugh. "Have you heard about what happened at the institute?" I asked.

"All Izzy told me was that Jonathan struck." He said and I sighed. "Thankfully nobody was at the institute when it happened, so nobody was injured."

"That's good." I said and he nodded. "I picked a good time to go into labor." I said and he laughed.

"You always had killer intuition." He said and I smiled. "My mom want's to take us out today."

"Out where?" I asked.

"To lunch. She wants us to have a normal family day." He explained.

"I thought we agreed long ago we weren't normal." I said and he smiled.

"We aren't, but that doesn't mean we can't have a good family lunch together." He said.

"You are so right." I said as I kissed him and than I kissed Evangelina. "I'll go get dressed."

"And I'll get her ready." He said as we both got off the couch.

After everyone was dressed, Celine arrived. We went out to a restaurant filled with mundanes. Although it was a risk, there was little chance Jonathan would be looking at a mundane restaurant for me, so we felt like it was safer than going to Taki's.

"So, how is the parenting life?" Celine asked.

"Hard." I said honestly and she laughed.

"Nobody said it was going to be easy." She said.

"I know, but I just didn't realize how hard it was going to be." I admitted. "If it wasn't for Jace last night, I would have been crying over Evangelina crying in her crib."

"What happened?" Celine asked.

"Apparently she doesn't like being away from Clary." Jace said. "Every time Clary rocks her to sleep, and than puts her in the crib she starts crying." He explained. "So I figured it was that separation anxiety you mentioned to me once."

"You actually listened to me?" Celine asked and Jace laughed.

"It happens, especially when my kid is involved." Jace said. "So I suggested that we bring her to our bed, and she slept like a baby."

"Good thinking on your part Jace." Celine said.

"I know I can't do much. I mean Clary carried her for 9 months, Clary feeds her, and if I can just come up with a helpful suggestion, I feel like I'm doing something right." He explained.

"You're going to be an amazing father. I can already tell." Celine said as she took Jace's hand in hers. "You both are going to be the greatest parents." She said as she grabbed my hand in hers.

"That means a lot Celine." I said and she smiled.

The rest of lunch was great. It was nice being out and not worrying about all the stress and anxiety of what our everyday revolves around. Just being here with Jace, Celine and Evangelina laughing and being as normal was we can was something that I didn't know we needed until now, and I was thankful that I could have it.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Eleven:**_

 _"When do you leave?" I asked._

 _"Tonight." He said. "After Magnus is finished with the wards and rests a bit."_

 _"Can we do something before you leave?" I asked._

 _"Anything you want Iz." He said. I smiled, grabbed his hand and started leading him to my room. We got in there and I pushed him towards the bed. "What do you have in mind?" He asked as I pushed him down on the bed and joined him._


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

 **I hope you all are ready cause shit is about to go down! Let me know what you al think and I'll see you next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Izzy POV:**

The institute was being cleaned up and Magnus was reinforcing the wards for us. I couldn't believe that Jonathan stuck this institute, but I was just glad nobody was around when it happened. I was currently in the training room trying to figure out what his next move would have been, and how he's going to achieve it now, since he's probably pissed. I was pulled out of my mind when a knock sounded at the door. I looked up and there stood Simon.

"I've been looking for you." He said.

"I'm sorry. I just needed a quiet place to think." I said and he nodded. "What's up?" I asked.

"I'm going back to Idris." He said and my heart sank.

"Why?" I asked.

"They need all the shadowhunters they can get, and they want us mundanes with the sight to go through ascension." He said.

"You're – ascending?" I asked and he nodded. "Already?"

"Yea." He said. "They need us, and I want to be useful. I want to help, and I can't do that while I'm a mundane."

"But – you haven't been studying for nearly as long as you should be." I said.

"I have the highest marks in at the Academy." He said. "I've been learning so much since being informed about your world. I basically live at the library there, and I'm impressed I'm not fluent in Latin yet." He said and I laughed.

"Latin is a dead language Si." I said and he smiled.

"Maybe speaking wise, but reading wise it sure isn't. You have an entire library that backs me up." He said and I smiled.

"Where will you go after the ascension?" I asked.

"Wherever they assign me." He said. "We're being dispersed to a bunch of different institutes around the world."

"Promise to call me after the ascension?" I asked.

"If I make it." He said and I gave him that look. "I said something wrong didn't I?" He asked.

"You think?" I questioned. "Ascending is hard Simon. Not everyone makes it, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm going to make it Iz. I may be a nerd, but I'm not that much of a wimp." He said and I laughed.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"Tonight." He said. "After Magnus is finished with the wards and rests a bit."

"Can we do something before you leave?" I asked.

"Anything you want Iz." He said. I smiled, grabbed his hand and started leading him to my room. We got in there and I pushed him towards the bed. "What do you have in mind?" He asked as I pushed him down on the bed and joined him.

"I just want to lay with you." I said and he smiled. "It's going to get chaotic around here for who knows how long." I explained. "I just want to lay with you, and soak in the moment where I can pretend that a war isn't coming and Jace and his family aren't targets, and think about that cute little baby who is going to be one spoiled little girl." I said and he laughed as I crawled to him and curled into his side.

"We're going to win this war Iz." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked. "We thought we won before, but look where that got us."

"Because without a little shred of optimism, there can't be any hope, and without hope, there is no chance." He said. "So I'm going to be optimistic, so that we have hope, and in turn we have a chance."

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Izzy POV:**

Simon was leaving soon and I had to admit, I wasn't looking forward to him being back in Idris. Not just because of the risks of ascension, but because he wasn't going to be around me, and there was a chance that he was going to be put at an institute someone across the world. I thought it was tough having him at the Academy, but I knew this was going to be harder. More risks were involved, and I was tired of losing people in this battle between good and evil. It was senseless, and the sooner Jonathan Morgenstern is dead, the better.

"I'm going to miss you." I said as we stood in front of the portal.

"I'll miss you too Iz." He said as he pulled me into him. I rested my head onto his chest, and breathed in his scent.

"Remember, call me after you ascend." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Of course." He head. He pressed his lips to my forehead, and I couldn't help but smile.

"See you soon Si." I said.

"Bye Iz." He said and than he stepped through the portal. Once it was closed I felt a cold void in my body. Simon definitely completed me in a way that I didn't know I needed, and that made me want to win even more. I wanted to see what the future held for us, and I was not going to let Jonathan Morgenstern take that away from me.

 **Time Jump – A Few Days Later**

 **Izzy POV:**

It's been days since the ascension, and I was freaking out. I haven't heard from Simon yet, and I was nervous as hell. Ascension was no joke, and it worried me that he might not make it. It's not that he wouldn't be able to handle the process because he's a little nerdy, some of the strongest mundanes don't make it through the process, it was just a tough process, and I couldn't help but be worried.

I went to Magnus's to visit Evangelina because I needed to get my mind off my worries. Also I just love that little girl so much. She was only 2 weeks old and for the life of me, I can't even remember what life was like before she was on the world. I saw a whole new side of Jace, one that I thought was never going to be seen, or even if it existed, and she was so happy. If I needed to smile, she was always giggling and it was a good reminder that there is still good in this world. It might be a little dark now, but with reminders like Evangelina, it was hard to not think optimistically.

I walked into Magnus's and I saw Clary first. She was in the kitchen cooking something. She heard me and when she turned around she had the biggest smile on her face. I walked over and pulled her into a hug. She looked happier now, I knew she was still stressed because being a parent was stressful and hard, but the way she looked at Evangelina, I knew there was nothing but absolute love in her eyes.

"Wanna see something?" She asked and I nodded. She started walking and I followed her. When we got to the nursery I peaked in the cracked door and Jace was laying on the floor with Evangelina. She didn't have anything on but a diaper, and Jace was giving her raspberries on her belly and she was giggling like crazy.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked and she laughed.

"I asked him to change her 25 minutes ago." She said and I laughed.

"He is such a sap." I said and she smiled.

"In the best kind of way." She said and I smiled.

"I can hear you." I heard Jace say so I opened the door and we walked in.

"Well if you stooped hogging my niece, we wouldn't have to spy." I joked and he laughed. He got her dressed in the cutest little onesie that said 'Daddy's Angel' and she just had the biggest smile as Jace picked her up off the ground.

"How are you doing Iz?" Jace asked as we walked to the living room.

"I'm worried. I haven't heard from him yet, and that's making me nervous." I said and he nodded. "I thought having my mind occupied with Evangelina would be a good way to pass the time." Jace got up and handed Evangelina to me and I cuddled her close.

"He's okay Iz." Clary said. "We all know he's going to make it through the ascension. Maybe they are just keeping them under lock and key for now."

"Maybe, but I still don't like it." I said and they nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go finish lunch. You staying for a while Iz?" Clary asked.

"If that's okay with you." I said.

"Of course." Jace said. "You're always welcome here." I nodded and Clary left the room.

"How long are you two planning on staying here?" I asked.

"Until this whole thing is over." Jace said. "We're safer here with Magnus's wards up." He said and I nodded. "I feel bad. I feel like we're putting Magnus out, and I know he much rather just have Alec here, but I don't know any other place to go."

"Magnus doesn't mind." I said. "He would do anything for Alec, and now with Evangelina, he's more welcoming than ever."

"He did set up her entire nursery for us." Jace said with a laugh.

"It's not like you're staying here forever. Magnus knows that. And he knows you need his help." I explained. "Just get him a good bottle of wine when you leave." I said and he laughed.

"Good idea." He said and I smiled.

"The whole institute is behind you and your family Jace. Nobody is going to let anything happen to Clary or Evangelina. You know that." I said.

"That doesn't make the fear go away." He said. "I wake up 5 times a night to make sure she's still in her crib."

"You really think she's going to disappear?" I asked.

"I don't want to take the chance of seeing if it's possible." He said. "It scares me to death that one day I could wake up and she's not here. I don't want Jonathan Morgenstern anywhere near my daughter. And if that means waking up 5 times a night to make sure she's still there, that's what I'm going to do." He explained.

"You're a great dad." I said and he gave me a sad smile. "You are Jace."

"I'm trying my best to be." He said.

"You're protecting her, and loving her." I said. "That's what the best fathers do for their children."

"I want her to have the opportunity to grow up." He said. "With or without me. I want her to live."

"We're all going to make it out of this." I said. "You hear me Jace? We're going to survive this."

"I hope you're right Iz." He said. "I really do." And at that moment, I hoped that I was right as well.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Twelve:**_

 _"I was so worried." I said into his neck._

 _"I know. I wanted to call you, but I wasn't allowed." He said._

 _"How did it go?" I asked._

 _"It was brutal." He said honestly._

 _"What happened?" I asked._

 _"Can we go to your room?" He asked and I nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked to my room in silence. When we sat on my bed I could tell he was upset about something._


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

 **Things are getting good! Let me know what you think and leave a review! Hope you all had a great week, and I'll see you next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Time Jump – A Few Days Later**

 **Izzy POV:**

I rolled over in my sleep and was preparing to go back to bed, when I heard a noise. I got up and grabbed my whip. Everyone was on high alert since Jonathan attacked the institute, so we were instructed to watch our back at all times. I walked out into the hallway towards the noise. I heard a floor board creek and I saw a shadow. I immediately threw my whip, and I wrapped around the shadow's leg.

"Ow." I heard. "What's with the whip Iz?" And that's when I recognized the voice.

"Simon?" I questioned.

"Who else would it be?" He questioned. I walked over to him and pushed him. "What was that for?"

"You haven't called me in a week." I said. "I was worried sick."

"We weren't allowed any contact." He said. "We were just assigned to our new institutes today." He said.

"And you were assigned here?" I asked and he smiled.

"Robert thought it would be what's best." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt at home once again.

"I was so worried." I said into his neck.

"I know. I wanted to call you, but I wasn't allowed." He said.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"It was brutal." He said honestly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Can we go to your room?" He asked and I nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked to my room in silence. When we sat on my bed I could tell he was upset about something.

"What happened Simon?" I asked more cautiously.

"You remember my roommate at the Academy?" He asked.

"George?" I asked and he nodded.

"He didn't make it." He said and I took his hand in mine as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Simon." I said.

"He was so confident that he was going to make it." He said. "He was the first casualty."

"I can't imagine going through that." I said.

"It was hard. I kinda shut myself off for a few days after that. He was my best friend at the Academy. He was so excited." He said.

"I told you it was a tough task. Ascension isn't for everyone." I said.

"But it doesn't become real until you see it take someone's life." Simon said.

"I know." I simply said. It was quiet for some time before I remembered something. "I just remembered, you had to pick a new name." I said and he nodded. "What did you choose?"

"Lovelace." He said. "In honor of George." He said and I smiled.

"Simon Lovelace." I said. "Doesn't sound too bad." I said and he laughed a little.

"Glad you approve of my new name." He said and I smiled.

"I am sorry about George Simon." I said and he nodded. "Why don't we get some rest huh?" I asked and he nodded. We got under the covers and I curled into his side. I was thankful to have him back, but I knew he was hurting, and I wanted to do everything I could to make it better for him.

 **Time Jump – Four Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

It was the middle of the night. I was getting up to go check on Evangelina. I walked into her nursery and over to her crib. I pulled the blankets back and my heart broke. Evangelina wasn't in her crib. I ran out into the living room to see if maybe Magnus or Alec grabbed her before I got the chance to see her, but there was nobody. I was frantically hyperventilating, and that's when I noticed something on the kitchen counter. I walked over and it was a note from none other than Jonathon Morgenstern.

 _Dear Clarissa,_

 _Your little girl looks so much like you did when you were a baby. The nostalgia is comforting. She will make a great addition to my army. I will eagerly be waiting for your return home, we can finally be a family._

 _JM._

I screamed and threw vase at the wall a moment later everyone ran into the living room.

"What the hell?" Alec asked. I handed him the note and his eyes grew wide. "By the angel."

"What happened?" Clary asked.

"Clare." I said.

"What happened Jace?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Evangelina." I said. "She's gone."

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?" She yelled. I grabbed the note back from Alec and gave it to her. Her eyes got wide, and than she started crying. I pulled her into me and she just sobbed. I looked at Alec.

"Warn the institute. We need everyone on this." I said and he nodded. Clary pulled away from me and she had this look in her eyes. She was pissed, and I didn't blame her.

"No." She said and Alec stopped.

"What do you mean no?" I asked.

"Jonathan has Evangelina, and he wants me." She said.

"Absolutely not Clary." I said.

"Our baby has been kidnapped Jace." She yelled.

"You don't think I know that?" I yelled back.

"I'm going to give myself up so I can make sure she's okay." She said.

"I'm not losing you too Clary." I said.

"We don't have a choice Jace." She said. "I would rather give myself up so I can protect her from Jonathan than let him have his way with her."

"Jace." Alec cut in. "Maybe that's the best plan."

"The hell it is!" I yelled.

"We'll get this bastard." Alec said. "But Clary being on the inside with Evangelina is going to be way better than her being in there alone." I looked at Clary and than at Alec. He nodded and I sighed. I looked at Clary and cupped her face in my hands.

"Come back to me. Both of you." I said and she nodded. "Bring our baby home." I said and I slammed my lips to hers.

"I love you." She said. "And I'm going to bring Evangelina home."

"I love you too." I said. "Give her a kiss for me when you get her." I said and she nodded. She took out her Stele and created a portal, before walking through she looked back at me once more. She smiled before stepping in and than she was gone. My family was gone, and I sank to the ground and let all the emotions hit me.

"Hey Iz." I heard Alec say. "Get everyone to Magnus's, we have a huge problem." And he wasn't lying.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Thirteen:**_

 _"We can't just keep sitting here and trying to come up with a plan." Izzy finally said. "We need to be out there, looking for them."_

 _"Where do we start Izzy?" Alec questioned. "We have no clue where Jonathan Morgenstern is hiding them and his army." He said. "We're completely clueless here."_

 _"Keep tracking her." She said to Magnus._


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

 **Can't wait for you all to read and let me know your thoughts! Hope you all had an amazing week! Here's to another great week, or a slightly better week than before! See you all next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Being back with Jonathan was a nightmare, but I had Evangelina and she was keeping me going. When I first showed up, I was brought back to all those years of torture, and I wanted to throw up. I didn't ever want to be back in this situation, but it was for my baby, and I'd do anything for her. So far, we weren't allowed out because I was a risk, which I expected. I wasn't to be trusted and I knew that. Jonathan was even more ruthless than Valentine was, and that scared me. I didn't know what he had planned for us, but I wasn't going to like it, and I had to figure something out. I needed to kill Jonathan, or somehow get a message the New York Institute and see if they could track me.

Evangelina was miserable. She missed Jace, and so did I. This had been the longest week of my life and I had no idea how long we were going to be here. Jonathan had a plan, but I had no idea when it was going to be executed, or anything like that. Each day I just waited for something to happen, and when it didn't I got an even worse gut feeling. This was going to be something huge, and something brutal, and I can only image what Jace and the others were planning.

 **Jace POV:**

Clary's been gone for a week, and the entire time we've been strategizing. I didn't care what I had to do, both of them were coming home. That much I was sure of. We were all currently in the training room, my mom had been a mess since she found out. I've never seen her so distraught but I didn't blame her. Everyone was on high alert and just trying to find any answers we could at this point.

"We can't just keep sitting here and trying to come up with a plan." Izzy finally said. "We need to be out there, looking for them."

"Where do you suggest we start Izzy?" Alec questioned. "We have no clue where Jonathan Morgenstern is hiding them and his army." He said. "We're completely clueless here."

"Keep tracking her." She said to Magnus.

"Nothing is coming up. For her or Evangelina." He said. "He has them somewhere that I can't reach."

"This is bullshit!" She yelled. "This bastard can't get away with this."

"You think we don't now that?" Alec yelled at her. "We are all incredibly stressed around here and your outburst isn't helping!"

"Enough!" I yelled and everyone shut up. "You two arguing is doing nothing for us." I said. "I want to find this son of a bitch and kill him once and for all. But I can't do that if we don't come up with something solid and the more you two bicker, the less work we get done." I continued to yell. "My girlfriend and my baby are missing. I want them back. And if you two can't hold it the hell together, get the fuck out of here and let the rest of us work." I yelled and they nodded and sat down. "Thank you." I said as I hung my head.

"We're sorry." I heard Izzy say and I looked up. "I'm just frustrated."

"And you think the rest of us aren't?" I asked. "I haven't been able to sleep since Clary left. I literally feel like I can't breath half the time. I failed my family Iz, I'm beyond frustrated, but losing our heads isn't going to help us."

"You didn't fail them son." My dad said.

"Yes I did." I said. "Evangelina was kidnapped by Clary's sadistic brother. Who knows what the hell he is doing with them."

"But she has Clary." My dad said. "Who is a fierce and skilled shadowhunter, and the biggest mama bear I've ever met, and that's saying something considering you don't know what your mother was like when you were a baby." He said and I couldn't help but smile. "Clary won't let anything happen to her."

"Yea, but what happens to Clary?" I asked. "What if she is incapacitated? Who does Evangelina have than?" I asked.

"Clary isn't that easily taken out." He said and I sighed. "We'll find him, or he'll come to us. One way or another Jace, we'll get your family back."

 **Time Jump – One Month Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"Jonathan has requested your presence." One of the goons said. I picked Evangelina up and we walked out of the room we were being held in. we followed the goons up to what I assume was Jonathan's office. We walked in and the door shut violently behind me, which scared Evangelina, and she started to whimper. I started rocking her back and forth and she eventually calmed down.

"I always knew you'd be en excellent mother." Jonathan said.

"And I always knew you'd be a shitty person." I spat back.

"Now now Clarissa, is that anyway to speak to your family?" He asked.

"I don't know. When I get back to them, I'll figure it out." I said and he threw a dagger at the wall. He was trying to intimidate me, but I wasn't backing down.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He said. "I want to invite your 'family' to a celebration."

"What kind of celebration?" I asked.

"The coming out party of our marriage." He said and my jaw dropped.

"We're not getting married." I said.

"According to who?" He asked.

"Me." I said. "I'm not marrying my brother."

"Clarissa, this isn't up for debate." He said. "Create a rune that can project us into the New York Institute. You have until 3." He said and I was escorted out. I went back to the room and put Evangelina down. I started working on this rune. This was my chance to send Jace a message, and I was going to take advantage of that.

 **Jace POV:**

It's been a month since Clary left and all I can think about is that Evangelina is turning 6 months old in a couple days, and I won't be there to witness it, and that just made me even more pissed off at Jonathan. We were all currently gathered in the training room yet again. We've made our daily meetings into weekly meetings, and we still weren't any closer to finding a way to get to Clary and Evangelina. It was driving me crazy, and I just wanted them home.

"Attention." We heard and we turned our attention to this hologram that was in the room. It was Clary, holding Evangelina. I stood up and walked over to the hologram. "This is a special invitation brought to the New York Institute by Jonathan Morgenstern at the courtesy of his sister, Clarissa Morgenstern." She said and I knew she hated referring to herself as that. She has gone by Clarissa Fairchild since the end of the war.

"Thank you sister." Jonathan said. He walked over to her and put his arm around her, and I wanted to rip his arm off. "As Clarissa said, this is a special invitation. We would like to cordially invite you to a party to celebrate the union between Clarissa and I." He said and I balled my fists. "It will take place in 3 days. The abandoned Institute in Russia, 7 pm. And don't try anything funny. I have eyes everywhere." The hologram disappeared and I screamed.

"Jace." I heard my father say and I turned around. "This is our chance."

"He's going to marry Clary." I seethed. "He's going to marry his fucking sister. My girlfriend. Does that not bother anyone else?" I asked.

"It bothers us." Izzy said. "But we have a chance to do something about it."

"He said he has eyes everywhere." I said. "I'm not underestimating him again." I said.

"We have to make a plan." My dad said. "Something that nobody else can possibly see, hear, or figure out. We're getting my daughter, and my granddaughter back." He said and hearing that felt good.

"Anyone have any ideas?" I asked.

"I do." I heard and when I turned around, there stood Simon.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea." He said. "I'm sure."

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Fourteen:**_

 _"We missed you too." I said._

 _"I would pull you into a hug, but Jonathan is looking." Jace whispered. I nodded. Knowing what he meant._

 _"Where is everyone else?" I asked._

 _"Coming." He said._


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

 **There are only 6 chapters left of this story, and I can't thank you all enough for your kind words, and devotion to my writing! It really means a lot! Hope you all like it, and let me know what you think! Here's to another week down and another week to go! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Time Jump – Three Days Later**

 **Clary POV:**

It was the day of the ceremony. I wasn't happy at all. Jonathan was a sick and twisted son of a bitch, and I couldn't wait to be free of him. He gave me a dress, and he gave Evangelina a dress to wear for tonight. He had this thing planned for months, hell maybe even years. He really wanted to marry me and start building an army, and to this day, I couldn't really wrap my head around that. I'm his sister, we share blood. I can't even fathom how he thinks us getting married is a possibility.

I grabbed Evangelina and we made our way down to where the 'party' was taking place. For the past month I've had the worst gut feeling that he was going to get them here eventually. And for the past 3 days, I couldn't help but feel worried that this was going to be the end. Jonathan had been planning his revenge for some time, and for the first time, I thought he was finally going to get it. I was powerless in this situation, and that scared me.

When I got downstairs Jonathan and his followers were there, and all we were waiting for was the portal and the New York Institute shadowhunters to walk through it. Jonathan was getting pissed as the minutes passed 7. I could feel his angry energy radiating off of him, than the portal opened, and through it walked Jace, but he was the only one.

"Where are the rest of you?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm the only one who could come." Jace said. "They send their warmest regards."

"I don't believe you." Jonathan said.

"I'm the only one stepping through that portal." Jace said. "I'm here to see my girlfriend and my daughter." Jace said as he took a couple steps closer.

"You mean my soon to be wife." Jonathan said and I rolled my eyes.

"Like hell." Jace said.

"Shall we get this party started?" Jonathan said.

"After you." Jace said. Jonathan nodded and walked over to Jace, he searched him, he had no weapons or a Stele on him. Jonathan than let him go and Jace made a beeline for me and scooped Evangelina into his arms. "I missed you so much." He whispered to her, and than he looked at me. "You too."

"We missed you too." I said.

"I would pull you into a hug, but Jonathan is looking." Jace whispered. I nodded. Knowing what he meant.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Coming." He said.

"You guys have a plan?" I asked and Jace nodded. "What is it?" I asked.

"Can't tell you." He said. "We've been planning this for three days. Highest level of security. Only those involved know about it."

"And you're sure it's going to work?" I asked.

"I sure hope so." He said, and he sounded unsure, but than again, everything was up in the air. There was a 50/50 chance that this could blow up in our faces, or work, and I was really hoping for the latter.

 **Time Jump – Hours Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I haven't let Evangelina go since I stepped through that portal. It's been a long month and just having her back in my arms was something that I was never going to take for granted ever again.

I was hoping that our plan worked and that Simon and the others were getting in position. I was ready for this to finally be over, and we could finally get on with our lives. Jonathan was talking to Clary over in the corner, and I was roaming around the room with Evangelina. My Stele would really come in handy right now, and it killed me that I didn't know what Jonathan was telling Clary.

Evangelina was slowly drifting off to sleep as I walked around the room. I couldn't even put it into words how amazing it felt to hold her again. I've missed her more than I can possibly explain this past month, and holding this sweet baby girl, my baby girl, was the only thing at the moment from deviating from the plan and killing Jonathan where he stood. The minute I thought that, was the moment the lights went out. _Game time._

 **Clary POV**

The lights shut off, and I was confused.

"What the hell?" Jonathan yelled.

At that moment I heard a shattering. This was what Jace was talking about. I was grabbed from behind and dragged into a room. A hand covered a mouth and than a flashlight came on and there stood Izzy.

"Oh thank the angel." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Follow Celine out." She said.

"But Jace and Evangelina are still in there." I said.

"I know. He knows what he's doing. Why do you think he hasn't let her go all night?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving." I said. "I want to be the one to kill Jonathan."

"Clary." Izzy said but I held my hand up.

"No." I said. "He kidnapped my daughter, and held me hostage for a month, plus all the shit he did to me before I escaped. I need to do this Iz."

"Okay, but I need you to do something for me than." She said.

"Anything." I said.

"Get Evangelina to me, and we'll get her out." She said and I nodded. She handed me a Stele and some daggers. "Kick ass." I nodded and before I walked out I drew a night vision rune on me. I walked back out into the room and saw everyone standing around. They were still confused, and Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. I saw Jace holding Evangelina, and I walked over to him.

"Jace, I need Evangelina." I said.

"You're supposed to be out of here already." He said.

"I'm killing Jonathan and than we will walk out of here together." I said and he nodded. I drew the night vision rune on him and we made our way over to the room where Izzy was waiting. Jace and I both gave Evangelina a kiss before Celine took her and got her out.

"We're leaving, but portal back to New York the second you're finished here." Izzy said and I nodded. She left and than it was just Jace and I.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I've been ready to kill this bastard since he plunged a sword into your side." Jace said and I nodded. I got on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said. "And before we do this, I have one thing to ask."

"What is it?" I asked.

"When we get out of this, will you marry me?" He asked and my heart skipped a beat.

"Absolutely." I said and he smiled. He took his Herondale ring off and slipped the chain around my neck.

"Let's kill the bastard." He said and I nodded.

We walked out of the room and it was still dark. Jace and I split up. Making it look like nothing else had changed. When the lights came back on, it was a sign that everyone else got out, and Jace and I were the only two left. Jonathan walked back into the room, and his eyes fell on Jace immediately.

"Where is Evangelina?" He yelled.

"Safe." Jace said. Jonathan lunged at him, and they began to fight. I drew a rune on the ground, which stopped his army from attacking Jace as well. I finally got a hold of that rune from the last war.

I looked back at Jace and Jonathan, and they looked pretty evenly matched. I wanted to be the one to kill Jonathan, Jace knew that, so I was going to let Jace beat the shit out of him as much as he wanted too. Jace gave a huge blow to Jonathan's jaw and it caused him to stumble backwards. Jace got up, gave him another punch, and I ran over to stop him. Jonathan was holding his head. Jace walked over and grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. I walked over and put two fingers under his chin to make him look at me.

"This is your downfall brother." I said and he laughed.

"Father and I underestimated you sister." He said.

"That's what you get with tunnel vision." I said. "You and father always underestimated me. You never gave me the chance, and you never gave me the encouragement." I spat. "You locked me in a cellar for 16 years. You beat me. You sent me on dangerous missions that almost got me killed." I yelled. "You're the reason I turned on our family. You gave me no choice."

"Once a Morgenstern, always a Morgenstern." He said.

"I was never one of you." I said with a dry laugh. "You and father were always disappointed that I never lived up to the Morgenstern name." I said. "But look at you now. The same position father was in when I slit his throat. At the mercy of my hand, tell me Jonathan, is this how you pictured the end?" I asked and he snarled at me.

"Do it sister." He spat. "For I want nothing to do with this world anymore." I looked up at Jace and he gave me a small nod.

"Any last words?" I asked.

" _Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo_." He said. I grabbed the dagger Izzy gave me and held it to his throat.

" _Ave Ataque Vale._ " I said before I slit his throat and he fell to the ground. I watched the life leave his eyes as the blood dripped out of his throat. The nightmare was finally over. My past would no longer haunt my future.

"Why did you say that to him?" Jace asked me.

"Because I wanted the last words he heard from me to be a reminder that he could have had a different life." I said. "I wanted him to leave this life knowing that it didn't have to end this way. Valentine's manifesto wasn't the end all be all of the shadow world. He could have chosen a different path. One that didn't end in death." I said and Jace made his way over to me. "But also because I wanted him to die knowing that they didn't break me. They made me stronger, and despite all the shit I went through, I'm still standing." I said and he nodded. "I'm the last remaining Morgenstern, I hope they rot in hell knowing that the last Morgenstern won't fight the same fight they were. I'm better than them, and damn does it feel good knowing they have to live whatever life they are living having to remember that."

"I am so proud of you." He said and I smiled. "But what are we going to do with the rest of them?" He said as I looked at the army.

"Report them to the Clave, and let them take it from there." I said and he nodded.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said and I smiled. I took his hand and I made a portal. We were going home, and for the first time in my entire life, I didn't have to worry about a damn thing.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Fifteen:**_

 _"You and Jace are the biggest saps when it comes to her." I said and she smiled._

 _"I can't help it. When she looks at you with those big gold eyes, and she says pwease, it's just so hard to say no." She explained and I laughed_

 _"I'm just saying. She knows how to manipulate the two of you. She's a smart toddler." I said and she laughed._

 _"Trust me, I know. The mundanes weren't kidding when they talk about the Terrible Twos." She said._

 _"She'll grow out of it." I said._


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so after this chapter I start time jumping because I feel as thought its appropriate to get a snapshot of their futures, so if you don't like it, I apologize, but I really hope that you do! Let me know what you think and leave a review! See you all next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary and I landed in the institute, and we immediately went to the training room since I thought that's where they would all be. When I opened the door, they were all gathered together. But the moment we walked in all eyes were on us. Clary and I went straight to my mom and got Evangelina and had a family moment. I hugged my two girls, thankful that we were finally safe from everything.

"Is it done?" Izzy asked.

"Jonathan is dead. The Clave is there taking care of the rest of the army now." I said and they nodded.

"We're so glad you are okay." My mom said as he pulled Clary into her arms.

"I can't thank you all enough for risking your lives to come save Evangelina and I." She said.

"You're our family." My dad said. "We weren't going to stop until you were home, where you belong." He said and she smiled. Clary and I took a seat, and Evangelina was slowly falling asleep in Clary's arms.

"I know we aren't normal." Clary said and she looked at everyone. "But what's been happening with Valentine and Jonathan the last couple years is definitely abnormal for us." She said and everyone laughed. "But if it wasn't for you all in this room, I would most likely be dead right now." She said bluntly and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "And the fact that I'm not, is already more than I thought I would get when I was younger. I mean, I'm sitting here with my child sleeping in my arms, and that's something that I never thought I'd ever have." I looked down at our sleeping baby and smiled. "I know we might have had a rocky beginning." She said and my parents have her a sympathetic smile. "But I can't imagine my life without any of you, and the fact that you took in a stranger off the streets, and defended me, and protected me means the world to me. And I'll never be able to truly thank you enough for that." She said.

"That was all Jace." Izzy said. "He really did kick start this whole thing. We just stood behind him."

"I know, but I think I thanked him enough when I brought her into this world." Clary said as he pointed to Evangelina and everyone laughed.

"So true." I said and Clary smiled.

"She's going to grow up in this world, and eventually know what happened to me." Clary said. "She's going to learn about it because it's such a huge part of our history now, but the outcome would have been a lot different if it weren't for you all, so I wanted to say thank you, even though I feel like it's not nearly enough."

"Anything for family." My dad said, and it was quiet for a moment until I remembered what I asked Clary earlier.

"Oh, and there is one other thing." I said and they all looked at us. "Before everything went down with Jonathan, I asked Clary to marry me." I said and everyone started cheering. Izzy and my mom were talking about wedding details in a heartbeat, and everyone else looked happy. I pulled Clary into my side as she leaned against my shoulder and started falling asleep. I had my family back, and this time we really did get to move forward, and I couldn't wait for that.

 **Time Jump – Wedding**

 **Izzy POV**

Clary and Jace were getting married today, and I literally couldn't keep it together. They were a match made in heaven and I was so incredibly happy that they finally got their happily ever after. They completely deserved it. Celine and I have been planning this wedding since the beginning since Clary pretty much gave us free range of the whole thing, and I was super excited! It was taking place in Idris, in the Accords Hall just like always. Everything was going to be absolutely perfect, I knew it.

I was going to go check on Clary after I checked on everything on the main floor. It was perfect, and it just made me even more excited to get this day started. I knocked on the door before walking in and Clary was just an absolute vision.

"You look stunning." I said and she turned around.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I've seen a lot of women in gold, you are without a doubt, the most beautiful." I said and she blushed.

"Wait until you marry Simon." She said. "Than it'll be all you."

"Maybe, but today is your day. And you are totally going to knock him off his feet." I said and she laughed. "Where is Evangelina?" I asked.

"Stephan took her. She wanted to see Jace, and I couldn't deny the puppy dog eyes." She said and I laughed.

"You and Jace are the biggest saps when it comes to her." I said and she smiled.

"I can't help it. When she looks at you with those big gold eyes, and she says pwease, it's just so hard to say no." She explained and I laughed

"I'm just saying. She knows how to manipulate the two of you. She's a smart toddler." I said and she laughed.

"Trust me, I know. The mundanes weren't kidding when they talk about the Terrible Twos." She said.

"She'll grow out of it." I said.

"She might outgrow the age, but I think she's starting to inherit Jace's cocky attitude, and that's not outgrowable." She said and I laughed.

"You ain't lying." I said. There was a knock on the door, and when I turned around there stood Stephan and Evangelina.

"Mommy!" Evangelina cheered as she ran towards Clary.

"Hi baby. Did you have a good visit with daddy?" Clary asked and Evangelina nodded. "Good, now it's time to get you dressed." She said and they went into the room to get her ready and I turned to Stephan.

"How's Jace doing?" I asked.

"He's nervous, but I think that's just all the waiting around and all." He said and I nodded. "Seeing Evangelina calmed him down a lot though, so that was good."

"Good, because we're staring in 10 minutes. Let the boys know." I said and he nodded and left the room. Clary and Evangelina walked back out and I kneeled down. "You are the prettiest Stele carrier that I've ever seen." I said and she gave me a huge hug.

"Tanks Aunt Izzy." She said and my heart melted. Clary and Jace weren't the only ones affected by this little shadowhunter. She could get anything from anyone. The big gold eyes and the curly red hair. She was adorable and it was impossible to say no to her.

"You're so welcome sweetie." I said. "Now, let's go get mommy and daddy married." I said and she cheered.

I walked out to where the ceremony would be held and took my seat in the front row. Jace was standing up front with Alec by his side. The doors opened and in walked Evangelina holding the pillow with the Stele on it. Jace had the biggest grin on his face as he watched his daughter walk down the aisle. She got up to the front and gave Jace a hug, which caused the crowd to aww. The doors opened once more and in walked Clary. I heard Jace suck in a breath and when I looked back at him, he was smiling from ear to ear. You could see how much he loved her. She got to the front and handed the bouquet of flowers to me before I retook my seat.

I was barely listening to what the Silent Brother was saying. I couldn't take my eyes off Clary and Jace. The way they were looking into each others eyes, the love that was radiating off of them, it was enchanting and I was so happy to be apart of this wedding.

"Jonathan, why don't you start." I heard the Silent Brother say. Jace nodded and Alec handed him the Stele.

" _Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is as strong as death._ " Jace said as he drew the runes on Clary.

"Now Clarissa." The Silent Brother said. Clary turned around and kneeled down to Evangelina. She gave the Stele to Clary and Clary gave her a kiss before standing back up.

" _Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is as strong as death._ " Clary said as she drew the runes on Jace.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Silent Brother said and Clary and Jace kissed. It was short, but without a doubt filled with love. Evangelina ran into their legs and Jace picked her up as she hugged the two of them. They were a family, a family with a bright future, and I couldn't wait to celebrate that with them today.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Hours Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Everyone was enjoying that party after the ceremony, and I still couldn't believe that we were married. It was a long time coming, although getting married wasn't a priority for Jace and I. We already acted married, we just needed the runes and the ceremony, and we didn't really care when that came around. Plus Celine and Izzy were so excited to plan the whole thing and when they finally said that they were nearly ready, that was cool with Jace and I.

"Hey there pretty thing." I heard and I looked up and there stood Jace.

"Hey handsome." I said. he gave me a small kiss and sat next to me. "Where is Evangelina?" I asked.

"She passed out like 15 minutes ago. I took her back to the Manor." He said and I nodded. "Can you believe we're married?" He asked and I laughed.

"Not really." I said. "But I guess that's because it took forever for Celine and Izzy to plan the whole thing."

"You know them, they want everything to be perfect." He said and I laughed.

"And perfect it was." I said and he smiled.

"Can I have everyone's attention." I heard and Jace and I looked over and Stephan was in the middle of the dance floor. "Thank you." He said. "I wanted to say a few things to my son, and his new bride." He said and Jace grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but smile. "I don't exactly know how to articulate what's in my mind, but I'm going to try my best." He said and everyone laughed. "Celine and I always knew Jace was going to be an amazing Shadowhunter. From the day he started to excel in his training, we knew he was going to learn quickly." He said and Jace smiled. "Celine and I weren't always the greatest parents, and we aren't ashamed to admit that we kind of pawned our son off to the New York Institute so that things weren't as complicated for us." Stephan admitted. "We aren't perfect, but we've been trying to make it up to him ever since." He said and I looked at Jace who was smiling at his dad. I knew they had forgiven each other, and moved past the hard feelings. "But seeing the man he has become today, and the father he is makes Celine and I incredibly proud. We may not have had a first hand experience in raising him like most parents do, but we hope that for the 10 years we were actively involved in his life, made a difference and impacted him to be the man and father that he is today." Stephan said and I couldn't help but smile. "And now to my daughter." He said and my eyes instantly filled with tears. "There isn't any other way that I can explain this but bluntly." He said and I nodded. "You're the greatest person I've ever met." He said and I smiled. "Hands down, and I know in the beginning we made you jump through some unnecessary hoops, but standing here, looking at you, and seeing you grow every day as a mother, and a shadowhunter makes me proud to call you my daughter." He said and the tears started falling. "I know you have a terrible past with family. Everyone in this room experienced it in one way or another, and to see how kind, and compassionate, and loving you are is truly amazing knowing the adversity you've been through." He said. "I love you Clary." He said. "You know this, but I'll never stop telling you. You are the greatest daughter any man could ever hope for, and it's truly an honor to welcome you into the Herondale family." He raised his glass and everyone else did too. "To Mr. and Mrs. Herondale."

"To Mr. and Mrs. Herondale." Everyone said. I got up and walked over to Stephan and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much dad." I said and I felt him smile. I broke away and gave Celine a hug as well. "You are the greatest mom and dad I could ever ask for, and I'm so incredibly lucky and grateful to be in this family, a real family, for the first time in my life."

"You were always meant to be a Herondale." Celine said and I smiled. The music started back up and it was a slow song.

"I hate to break up this little family moment, but I'd like to share this dance with my wife." Jace said and I laughed. His parents nodded and Jace pulled me into him.

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you too." He said and I pressed my lips to his. What an amazing day to become a Herondale, and I couldn't wait for the rest of my life.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Sixteen:**_

 _"Long." I said. "We weren't expecting that many demons, but we got them all and saved some mundane girl."_

 _"I can't wait to get back out there." She said and I laughed._

 _"Only a couple more months." I said and she nodded. "I'm going to go shower."_

 _"And I'm going to finish my pasta." She said and I laughed._


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

 **Another time jump! Let me know what ya'll think and leave a review! Thank you for all the kind words throughout this journey! See you next Tuesday! :)**

 **Also, if any of you follow my one shots, I just wanted to let you know, I'm stuck and I don't know when I'll post another one. I have some in the works, but they just aren't finished, and I haven't had the motivation. So stick with me, and I promise I'll update as soon as possible :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Time Jump – Four Years Later**

 **Jace POV**

I was getting back from patrol, and I was exhausted. It took way longer than any of us expected, and I just wanted to shower, and get in bed. I was walking up to my room at the Institute, and I was surprised when I saw the light still on. When I opened the door, Clary was sitting in bed eating spaghetti.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh, and she looked at me with noodles hanging out of her mouth.

"I'm hungry." She said with a mouth full of pasta.

"It's 3 am babe." I said as I took my gear off.

"I'm well aware." She said as she set the bowl down. "Your son doesn't care what time it is, when he's hungry, I eat." She said and I made my way over to her and rested my hand on her large belly. "How was the patrol?"

"Long." I said. "We weren't expecting that many demons, but we got them all and saved some mundane girl."

"I can't wait to get back out there." She said and I laughed.

"Only a couple more months." I said and she nodded. "I'm going to go shower."

"And I'm going to finish my pasta." She said and I laughed.

I got in the shower and washed off the demon blood off my body. It wasn't a long shower, and when I was done, I went back out and Clary was now laying in bed but she wasn't asleep. I got changed and joined her and I turned off the lights. She curled into my side and I rested my other hand on her belly. The fact that she was having another baby was absolutely insane to me. I mean, Evangelina was 6 now, and just starting to learn all about the Shadow World, and I couldn't wait to do it all over again with my son. It was the best feeling in the world raising kids, and I'd be happy to do it as many times as Clary wanted to give birth. I was nodding off when I heard the bedroom door opened. I looked over and there stood Evangelina.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream." She said. I motioned for her to come over, and she ran and jumped on the bed. Clary moved over a bit, and Evangelina made herself comfy in the space between us. "Can you tell me a story?" She asked.

"What kind of story baby?" Clary asked.

"How you and daddy first met." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"That's a pretty long story sweetheart." I said.

"I got time." She said and Clary and I laughed. She got my sarcasm, and damn did she already know how to use it.

"Okay, well it all started in an ally way." Clary said. "I was walking around, and I heard your daddy and Aunt Izzy, and Uncle Alec fighting a few demons. When I passed the ally way I saw one demon heading for Aunt Izzy, but she was preoccupied with another demon, and I threw a dagger at the one demon and saved her." She explained.

"And after that she ran away from us." I cut in. "I chased after her and invited her back here."

"Why didn't you go home mommy?" Evangelina asked.

"I didn't have a home anymore baby." Clary said. "Daddy was kind enough to offer his to me."

"Why didn't you have a home?" She asked.

"Because my father and my brother weren't very nice." Clary said.

"I'm sorry mommy." Evangelina said and Clary smiled.

"It's okay baby, because I had your daddy and grandpa and grandma there for me." Clary said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Is that it?" Evangelina asked.

"That's the start of it." Clary said. "That's all you need to know for now. You'll learn more later." Clary said and Evangelina nodded.

"How is my baby brother doing?" Evangelina asked as she rested her hand on Clary's tummy.

"He's doing well." Clary said. "You excited to be getting a sibling?" Clary asked and Evangelina nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm going to be the best big sister ever!" She cheered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes you are. We have no doubt about that." I said and she yawned. "Go to sleep baby." I said and she gave us a sleepy smile.

"I love you mommy." Evangelina said and Clary kissed her head. "I love you daddy." She said and I kissed her head as well.

"We love you too Evangelina. So much." I said. Her eyes fluttered closed and she was out quickly. I looked at Clary and she smiled at me. I loved our family, and I couldn't wait to expand it soon.

 **Time Jump – Birth**

 **Izzy POV:**

Clary was currently in labor so it was Simon and I's job to occupy Evangelina until the baby arrived. It was scary how much Evangelina was like Jace, all she wanted to do was learn about the Shadow World. She wanted as much knowledge as she could find and it was amazing since it would help her become an amazing shadowhunter, but sometimes I wish she was just as entertained with mundane things as she was with shadowhunter things.

Simon and I took her to Taki's for lunch and she was drawing the runes that she knew and I couldn't help but smile. Simon and I didn't have a child yet, but I wanted one. Maybe that was the shadowhunter in me, wanting a child sooner rather than later, but I think the mundane in Simon was waiting since having a kid at 23 was still considered young for them, and I was okay with waiting, but just being around kids gave me baby fever.

"Aunt Izzy, when are you going to have a baby?" Evangelina asked me and I laughed.

"I don't know sweetheart. Ask Uncle Simon." I said and Simon gave me that look.

"Do you want kids Uncle Simon?" Evangelina asked.

"You ask a lot of big girl questions." Simon said and she smiled.

"I am a big girl Uncle Simon." Evangelina said.

"Well, to answer your question, yes. I do want kids." Simon said and my stomach flipped with joy.

"So why don't you have a kid now?" Evangelina asked.

"Are you sure you're only 6?" Simon asked and Evangelina smiled.

"I'm 6 and a half." She said and I laughed. "Daddy says I'm very smart for my age. He says I got the Herondale gene."

"You got the Herondale gene alright." I said and she smiled and went back to coloring in the runes she was drawing.

"You think your brother is going to be just like your daddy?" Simon asked Evangelina.

"I hope so." She said with a big smile.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I love daddy." She said and I smiled. Even thought Evangelina was 6 already, it was still so weird to see Jace in a fatherly role. I've known the kid my whole life, and to see him being a father and being so gentle with Evangelina still warmed my heart to this day.

We stayed at Taki's and took our time eating. I didn't know what to do with her after we finished eating, so we just decided to stay as long as we wanted. When I felt my phone vibrate, I saw that Alec texted me that Clary had the baby and I couldn't help but smile.

"Guess what Evangelina?" I asked.

"My baby brother was born!" She said.

"How did you know?" I asked with a laugh.

"Uncle Alec texted you." She said.

"How did you know that Evangelina?" I asked because I didn't speak.

"I heard you say it." She said. I looked at Simon and he shook his head saying that I didn't speak, but I wasn't going to argue.

"Well, would you like to go to see him?" I asked and she nodded.

We got back to the institute and made our way to the infirmary. When we walked in Clary and Jace were sitting on the bed with the baby. Evangelina ran over and Jace picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"What's his name mommy?" Evangelina asked.

"This is Declan." Clary said. "Declan Alexander Herondale."

"He's so cute." I said and Clary smiled as Evangelina was admiring her brother. "Jace, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked and he nodded. We walked away from the group.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, since Clary was experimented on by her father and she has more angel blood than normal, that means Evangelina has more as well." I explained and he nodded. "And you know how the extra angel blood gives Clary the ability to create new runes." I said and his eyes widened.

"What did Evangelina do today?" He asked.

"She read my mind." I said and his jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" He asked and I nodded.

"When Alec texted me about the baby, I looked at Evangelina and I said 'guess what' and she said 'my baby brother was born' and when I asked how she knew that, she simply said 'Uncle Alec texted you' and when I asked her how she heard that, she told me I said it out loud, but when I looked at Simon and he shook his head because I didn't say it out loud. I just thought it." I explained.

"Holy shit." He said.

"I just thought you should be aware of it, and be prepared for whatever Declan will be able to do in the future." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks Iz." He said and I smiled.

"You two make cute kids." I said and he looked back at Clary and smiled. "I'll give you that."

"We certainly do don't we?" He bragged and I slapped him. He kissed my cheek and headed back to his family. I couldn't wait to have what he did one day.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Izzy POV:**

After the hype of the new baby died down, Simon and I decided to call it a night. We were laying in bed and I couldn't stop thinking about what Simon told Evangelina when we were at Taki's. It was nice knowing that he wanted kids, but he's never told me that before, so I was going to get an answer now.

"Simon, how come you never told me you wanted kids?" I asked.

"It's never come up before." He said and I looked up at him.

"You've seen me with Evangelina, and you've seen me all throughout Clary's pregnancy. I thought it was pretty obvious." I said and he smiled.

"I guess I still have that little mundane mentality left." He said.

"I figured, but you're a shadowhunter now. We marry and have kids young because we could die at any moment." I said. "Do you not want that with me?" I asked.

"How could you possibly think that Izzy?" He asked. "You are the most gorgeous girl I've ever met and somehow you want me? I'm still trying to process that after all these years. I would be a complete fool to let you go."

"Is that a proposal?" I asked and he laughed a little.

"Do you want it to be Iz?" He asked and I bit my lip a little and thought about it.

"I think so." I finally said.

"Than Isabelle Lightwood, would you do the honor of marrying me?" He asked and even though we just talked about it, I couldn't believe it.

"Yes." I said and he pulled me on top of him. He smiles before pressing his lips to mine.

"I don't have a ring, since I wasn't planning on proposing, but you'll get one." He said and I laughed.

"Take your time on the ring." I said. "I need some time to plan the wedding anyway." I said and he smiled.

"Whatever you want Iz. Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it." He said and I smiled.

"I love you." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Iz." He said.

"Who knew I'd fall in love with a mundane." I said and he laughed.

"Definitely not me."

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Seventeen:**_

 _"You ready?" I heard from behind me and when I turned around, there stood Jace._

 _"Not even in the slightest. I mean, when did Evangelina even grow up? I feel like yesterday she was sitting in the corner of the training room in her little playpen watching us train." I said and he laughed._

 _"Those times were bound to come to an end babe." Jace said as he pulled me into him._


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:**

 **It's almost coming to an end and as sad as I am to see it end, I can't thank you all enough for taking this journey with me! Let me know what you think and leave a review! See ya next week! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Time Jump – Six Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Evangelina was getting her first rune today, and I've been an emotional wreck since I woke up. It couldn't believe that she was 12 already. It seems like yesterday I was freaking out about getting pregnant, and now I wanted time to slow down. I mean, Declan was 6, and our youngest was Madelyn and she was almost 3. It was crazy how time flew by as a parent, but I wouldn't trade the time for anything. I love being a mom and I was incredibly proud of my kids, and what amazing shadowhunters they will become in the future. If Evangelina is any indication, Declan and Madelyn will be even more fierce than any shadowhunter before.

"You ready?" I heard from behind me and when I turned around, there stood Jace.

"Not even in the slightest. I mean, when did Evangelina even grow up? I feel like yesterday she was sitting in the corner of the training room in her little playpen watching us train." I said and he laughed.

"Those times were bound to come to an end babe." Jace said as he pulled me into him.

"I know that. I just can't believe she's getting her first rune today." I said and he smiled.

"I can't believe it either. And pretty soon Declan will be 12 and than little Madelyn." He said and I rested my head on his chest.

"Can you believe we created those three?" I asked and I felt him laugh.

"It still seems so surreal. No matter how many times I train with Evangelina, or how many times I sit in the library with Declan and read him a book, or tucking Madelyn in for bed. It doesn't seem real that they're mine, and that I'm a father." He admitted.

"You're the most amazing father in the world." I said as I looked up at him and he smiled.

"That's because I have the best wife, and the three best kids in the world." He said and I pressed myself up on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"We should go. Evangelina would be pissed if we were later to her rune ceremony." I said and he laughed.

"She does take after you." He said and I smacked his arm and he laughed.

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. Jace was in charge of it, and he did a damn good job, and I could tell how excited Evangelina was to finally have her first rune. I couldn't help but cry when she got it. I didn't get this same experience. Valentine just gave me one and that was that, but this was so special and I was so thankful that my kids got the chance to experience the joys of this life, and our world. It was something that I knew I always wanted to give them, but didn't know if it would be possible for some time.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Clary POV:**

When I say the Lightwood's can throw a party, I'm not exaggerating. Magnus was the king of parties and was enlisted to help with Evangelina's rune ceremony, and him and Izzy went to town planning. It was amazing and she was having so much fun, that I never wanted it to end honestly.

Jace and I were standing in the corner talking when Madelyn came over to us and lifted her hands up to Jace. He picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder as she let out a small yawn.

"You tired baby?" He asked and she nodded as her eyes drifted shut. "Let's get you to bed." He said and he looked at me. "I'll be right back." He said as he gave me a quick kiss. I kissed Madelyn and made my way over to Simon who was talking to Emma.

"What's up?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Emma here is scared." Simon said.

"Of?" I asked.

"They've asked her to run the LA Institute." Simon said.

"That's amazing." I said and she shrugged.

"I feel like I'm not prepared enough." She admitted.

"You're never going to be prepared enough for anything." I told her honestly. "Mistakes happen, and you just have to learn how to rebound from them."

"And you won't be alone." Simon added. "You have the Blackthorn's there with you to help." He said. "If there is anything being a shadowhunter taught me, it's that relying on people can only make you stronger."

"Thanks guys." She said and I gave her a hug. "I actually feel a little better about it now."

"Good." I said. "Now, go and enjoy the party. This is supposed to be a care free night." I said and she laughed and joined the rest of the people in celebrating Evangelina's new rune and status. A moment later Declan walked up to me. "What's up little man?" I asked.

"Mom, I'm 6 years old. I'm not little anymore." He said and I laughed.

"You'll always be my little man." I said as I kissed his head and Jace walked back in and over to us.

"What up killer?" Jace said and Declan smiled. The pure joy that nickname gave him was king of frightening sometimes.

"Can I get my rune early?" He asked and I laughed.

"You know the rules Declan." I said.

"Can't you change them or something?" He asked. "I know what you're thinking, you could do it." He said and I glared at him.

"How many times have we told you that you're not allowed to freely read people's minds Declan?" I asked. "I mean, you couldn't have gotten a different ability than Evangelina?" I asked and he laughed.

"We can communicate telepathically. I think that's pretty sweet." Evangelina chimed in and I laughed.

"You two are going to be experiments one day for the Clave, I'm telling you." Jace said and they laughed.

"I can just see it now." Simon said. "Herondale siblings: The Future of Shadowhunting."

"Doesn't have such a bad ring to it!" Declan said.

"That's right killer." Jace said as they high fived.

"Each day he gets more and more like Jace." I told Simon. "I'm going to have my hands full when he gets older." I said and he laughed.

"Just pawn him off to Jace." Simon said. "As pay back." I couldn't help but laugh and look at the two together. They were a perfect duo, and as much chaos as they were going to bring into the Herondale family together, I couldn't imagine having a better son, because if he grows up to be like Jace, he'll be the best young man I've ever met, and that doesn't sound too bad to me.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Eighteen:**_

 _"Hey baby. You okay?" I asked as I put the daggers into my waistband._

 _"I'm fine daddy." She said._

 _"What's on your mind?" I asked as she made her way over to me._

 _"How old were you when you and Uncle Alec became parabatai?" She asked._

 _"We were about 13 maybe 14." I said as I tried to remember. It was so long ago though that I don't really remember how old I was. "Why do you ask?"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**

 **Two more chapters to go! Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed and followed me along this journey! It meant the world! See ya next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Time Jump – Six Years Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was the day that Declan got his first rune, and this time it was different than Evangelina getting her's. Maybe it was because Declan was a boy, and there was something emotional about my little girl growing up, but with Declan I was just so incredibly proud. Not to say I wasn't proud of Evangelina, but she was my baby, and it was different. Now the day Madelyn turns 12, I might just cry.

I was currently in the training room of the Herondale Manor in Idris. Occupying my mind until the ceremony. I've been up in 5 this morning just ready to start the day, so I had quite some time on my hands, and I distract myself the best with training. I heard the door open and when I looked up there stood Evangelina.

"Hey baby. You okay?" I asked as I put the daggers into my waistband.

"I'm fine daddy." She said.

"What's on your mind?" I asked as she made her way over to me.

"How old were you when you and Uncle Alec became _parabatai?_ " She asked.

"We were about 13 maybe 14." I said as I tried to remember. It was so long ago though that I don't really remember how old I was. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I am going to be 19 soon, and I was wondering if having a _parabatai_ younger than me, like a lot younger than me would be a bad thing." She said.

"It is never a bad thing to have a _parabatai._ " I said. "As long as you feel like it's something you both want more than anything." I explained. "Alec and I knew that there was nobody else on this planet that we wanted than each other by our side during battle. But some people don't feel that way. Aunt Izzy doesn't have a _parabatai_ and she's perfectly okay going into battle without one."

"So you think it's a good idea?" She asked.

"Depends on who you plan on asking." I said.

"Declan and I have been talking about it since I was 16." She admitted.

"You and Declan want to be _parabatai?_ " I questioned.

"Yea." She said confidently. "There isn't anyone else I'd rather be with, and we already have such a close connection, we think it would only be beneficial if we took that to the next level."

"He's 6 years younger than you Evangelina." I said.

"I know that. But we both really want it, and I can't go through the ceremony after I'm 19. I'd rather go through it while he's still 12, so that in the future we can battle together as _parabatai_ like we've always wanted." She said.

"You sound pretty dead set on this." I said and she smiled.

"Declan and I get each other. And not because we can read each other's minds. We just seem to move when the other one moves without even thinking." She said and I smiled. "He's my brother, but he's also my closest friend."

"If you two feel that strongly about it, go for it. I think you two would make amazing _parabatai._ " I said and she ran over and hugged me.

"Thanks daddy." She said and I smiled.

"Now come on, Declan has been begging your mom to up the rune ceremony since he was 6. If we made him wait any longer, he might kill us." I said and she laughed. We made our way out of the training room and over to the Accords Hall where everyone was.

When we got there, Evangelina went off to find Declan, no doubt telling him the great news. I went off to find Clary so that I could tell her what they were planning so she isn't surprised, cause man does that woman hate surprises. When I finally found her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she let out a little scream.

"Don't scare me like that." She said as she swatted my arm.

"Sorry baby." I said and she smiled. "But I came over here to deliver news." I said.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Evangelina and I had a talk this morning, and she has decided to take on a _parabatai._ " I said.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. "Who?"

"Declan." I said and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Seriously. They've been talking it about it for some time now, and since Evangelina is going to be 19 soon, they want to do it quick." I explained.

"She does realize Declan is 6 years younger than her right?" She asked.

"They are both very well aware, but Evangelina said they want it done, so that in the future they can be like one on the battle field." I said and she nodded.

"Well damn." She said and I laughed. "Good for them."

"That's what I told her. Becoming Alec's _parabatai_ was one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me, and if she want's that, I'm not going to tell her no." I said.

"I understand." She said. "I can't believe she picked her brother, but more shockingly, her brother picked her." She said and I laughed.

"They've always had a close bond. This will only solidify it even further." I said and she nodded and at that moment Madelyn walked over to us.

"What can we do for you pretty lady?" Clary asked her, and she smiled. She was a replica of Clary, and I knew she was going to be trouble with the boys when she got older.

"I just wanted to come over and be with you guys." She said and I pulled her into me.

"Never grow up baby." I said and she laughed.

"Kinda hard in our line of work daddy." She said and I faked pouted and she just laughed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't wish for it." I said and she laughed.

The ceremony was absolutely perfect, and the moment that he got his rune, Evangelina and Declan announced that in the coming months they were going to become _parabatai_ and the whole hall burst into a round of applause. Of course we were all excited for them to embark on that journey, but it would be interesting to see the sibling/ _parabatai_ bond become something entirely it's own, and that was pretty exciting to think about for the future.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Nineteen:**_

 _"Nobody does." Jace said and they all nodded. "Well, you all can stay up as long as you want, but Clary and I aren't 18 anymore, so we are going to go to bed." He said and I laughed._

 _"Night guys." Evangelina said. We nodded and made our way upstairs. We got dressed and got back in bed. I curled into Jace's side and sighed in relief._

 _"You good?" I heard Jace asked._

 _"I'm amazing." I said and I felt him kiss my head. "Everything couldn't be more perfect."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:**

 **Happy Halloween! Only one more chapter to go after this one! I can't believe it's almost at an end! Here we go! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :) See ya next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Time Jump – Ten Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"You get the kids up, I'll be in the training room." Jace said and I nodded. We were needed in Central Park. There was a nest of Vamps close by and there was currently a mundane party being thrown and they were going to try and use it as a feeding ground, and we couldn't let that happen. I ran to Evangelina's room and turned the light on.

"It's 2 am mom." She said as she sat up in bed.

"We have a mission. Get dressed, and meet dad in the training room." I said and she was out of bed faster than a vampire. I walked over to Declan's room and when I walked in and turned the light on he was already getting dressed.

"Evangelina woke me up." He said.

"You know, those abilities you have a freaky." I said and he laughed. "Meet your dad in the training room." I said and I went to Madelyn's room. I opened the door and turned the light on.

"What's up?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"We have a mission." I said. "Get dressed and meet your dad in the training room." I said and she nodded. She got dressed and than teleported to the training room. The abilities my children got were freaky. But them came in handy during patrol and that was always nice, but sometimes they still freaked us all out. I mean I can make new runes, and that was intense enough, but my kids were even considered super shadowhunters, and the Academy took full advantage of that.

When I got to the training room, everyone was getting into gear and strapping weapons on them. I walked over and Jace handed me a seraph blade and some daggers. Once we were all ready I created a portal and we landed in Central Park. We all applied soundless runes and started getting closer to the mundanes. They all seemed pretty oblivious to everything going on around them, which was perfect for the vampires.

"Okay, Evangelina and Declan you go in from the right." Jace said and they nodded. "Madelyn and Clary take the left." He said. "And I'll stay here." We nodded and made our way over to the left side. We waited until a vampire started to make a move, and once the first one dropped down, it was go time.

It didn't take very long for the mundanes to high tail it out of there, afraid for their lives, but the vampires weren't too happy about us crashing their feeding session, but when the clan leader came around he wasn't very happy with them either. Thankfully there was only 2 fatalities, and that was only because the vampire and his friend or lover charged at Evangelina and Declan, and when it comes to charging them, you aren't making it out alive, so I wasn't surprised they were dead.

Since it was a beautiful night we all decided to walk back to the institute. Jace had his arm around my shoulders, and our kids were walking in front of us. We didn't feel like glamouring since it was so late, and most of the mundanes out at this time of night would see our runes and assume they were tattoos. I could hear the laughter of my kids and I couldn't get the fact that I was so lucky out of my head.

When we walked into the institute everyone was awake, and I mean everyone. Evangelina's kids were running around, and Declan's pregnant wife was walking around feeding everyone, and Madelyn's fiancé was up.

"Why are you all awake?" I asked as everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"Do you realize how hard it is to sleep when your significant other is out fighting demons?" Damion, Evangelina's husband, asked.

"I'm assuming pretty tough?" I asked and he laughed.

"Very. Especially when the kids wake up and ask a million questions, and when you turn the light on at two in the morning." He said and the kids just sit there smiling and I just laughed.

"Plus, we always like to hear what happened." Liam, Madelyn's fiancé, said. We all knew that someone else in this crazy family would fall for a mundane with the sight, and that just so happened to be our Madelyn. He went through ascension about 6 months ago and was acclimating very well to being a shadowhunter.

"Yea, what happened grandma?" Parker, Evangelina's oldest asked.

"There was a just a vampire nest waiting to prey on a group of mundanes partying." I explained. "We stopped them though."

"Any deaths?" Ella, Declan's wife, asked.

"Just two vampires." Jace said. "They charged at Declan and Evangelina, and you know once someone makes that move it's over."

"Yea. I never want to be on the receiving end of that." Ella said and everyone laughed.

"Nobody does." Jace said and they all nodded. "Well, you all can stay up as long as you want, but Clary and I aren't 18 anymore, so we are going to go to bed." He said and I laughed.

"Night guys." Evangelina said. We nodded and made our way upstairs. We got dressed and got back in bed. I curled into Jace's side and sighed in relief.

"You good?" I heard Jace asked.

"I'm amazing." I said and I felt him kiss my head. "Everything couldn't be more perfect."

"I know what you mean." He said and I looked up at him.

"I love you Jace." I said and he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you too Clary." He said and I smiled.

I felt asleep thinking about how far I've come, and how blessed I am that I finally got out of the hell that I was living for so long. It was a miracle that I got out and that I got the chances that I did. And now as I lay here in bed with Jace, I can hear the miracles we made downstairs laughing. I gave life to three amazing kids, and that wouldn't have been possible without the struggle and the triumph that I endured in my life. I've overcome a lot, and so has Jace, and we were rewarded in the best way possible. With love, and children, and family. We withstood the chaos, and we weathered the storm, and now we were granted peace and serenity. Something Jace and I would never take for granted.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Twenty:**_

 _"Olivia, Derek!" His mom cheered. "I've missed my grandkids around here!" She pulled them into a hug._

 _"We missed you too grandma." Olivia said._

 _"And of course I missed my baby boy and his gorgeous wife. My dear Isabelle, you just get better looking with age." She said and I smiled._

 _"I tell her that everyday mom." Simon said as he pulled me into him._

 _"Okay, ew." Derek said and I laughed._

 _"So, you ready to have a great day together?" I asked and Simon's mom just beamed._


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:**

 **Here it is. The final chapter. Thank you to each and everyone of you who loved this story, and Chaos. It meant the world to me that I got to write a sequel, it was something I've never done before, but with Chaos I felt it was necessary, and I've truly loved writing it! Thank you for being such awesome followers, and loving what I write, because you really are such a motivation to keep going even when it feels like I have nothing left. I hope you enjoyed these two crazy stories, and everything else that I write! Let me know what you think, and just thank you again from the bottom of my heart :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Izzy POV:**

"It's not going to be that bad." Simon said as we were walking down the street.

"I don't know dad." Olivia, our eldest, said. "Dragging us out to do mundane things sounds pretty bad."

"Hey, I was a mundane for 17 years." Simon said. "Not everything mundanes do is bad."

"But you aren't a mundane anymore." Derek, our second child, said.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I don't remember it." He said. "Come on, we only see them twice a year. You can survive."

"Aunt Becky and grandma better be happy." Olivia said and I laughed.

"Kids, your dad is right. Aunt Becky and Grandma only get to see you twice a year because of your training and everything. We get that mundane tasks aren't your favorite, but suck it up."

"This is totally killing my badass shadowhunter status." Derek said and I laughed.

"You're 18." I said. "You don't even have a status yet."

"Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary were badasses at my age." He said.

"Your Uncle Jace is the best shadowhunter his age that the shadow world has ever seen, and your Aunt Clary was raised to be a weapon. They are anomalies in our world." I explained. "You still have a lot to learn."

"Yea, you're still too young." Olivia mocked him.

"You're only 3 minutes older than me." Derek hissed and Olivia laughed.

"Kids." Simon said as we walked up to his moms house. He rang the doorbell and a moment later it opened.

"Olivia, Derek!" His mom cheered. "I've missed my grandkids around here!" She pulled them into a hug.

"We missed you too grandma." Olivia said.

"And of course I missed my baby boy and his gorgeous wife. My dear Isabelle, you just get better looking with age." She said and I smiled.

"I tell her that everyday mom." Simon said as he pulled me into him.

"Okay, ew." Derek said and I laughed.

"So, you ready to have a great day together?" I asked and Simon's mom just beamed.

"Absolutely. We're meeting Becky there." She said as we walked out of the house. "How is everything going with your…..jobs?" She asked. Simon had talked extensively to my father about telling his mom about his new life. He hated that he had to cut her out for so long, and I could tell my dad knew how hard it was for him, so he finally gave him the okay to let her know, and at first she was kinda freaked but after the initial shock, she was pretty cool with it. As long as we brought the kids over twice a year and she got to see Simon she was okay with it.

"Work is good." Simon said. "Definitely the most entertaining job I've had." He said and she laughed.

"And to think, your father always wanted you to be an accountant." She said and Simon laughed.

"He would be so disappointed if he were still around." Simon said and his mom stopped and put her hand on his cheek.

"Your father would be so proud of you." She sincerely said. "You know he just wanted you to be happy." She said and I felt Simon squeeze my hand a little tight.

"I know mom." He said.

"And look at the life you've built for yourself." She said as she gestured to the kids. "He would have been every bit as proud of you as I am."

"Thanks mom." He said and she smiled and gave his cheek a little slap, which caused me to laugh.

"So grandma, do you have any good embarrassing stories about dad?" Olivia asked. "He refuses to tell us about his mundane life."

"That's because it's in the past Olivia." Simon said and his mom laughed.

"I have plenty of stories for you." She said and Simon groaned. "Your father was pretty much a mega nerd."

"Gee mom, thanks." Simon said and I laughed.

"It's true. You hung around with those weirdos and you were in that awful band." She further explained.

"You were in a band dad?" Derek asked.

"Briefly." Simon said. "It ended the moment I met your mother and learned about the shadow world."

"What was your name?" Olivia asked.

"Good question." His mom said. "They changed it every week."

"What was the last name you remember?" Derek asked.

"Millennial Lint or something like that." Simon said. "We weren't a very creative bunch."

"Where you any good?" Olivia asked Simon.

"Not at all." Simon laughed.

"Than why form a band?" Derek asked.

"To pick up chicks. What else?" Simon said and everyone laughed. "Didn't really work, but I lucked out anyway." He said as he looked at me.

"Always such a sweet talker." I said and he smiled.

"Only for you." He said as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Gross." Derek and Olivia said at the same time.

"Relax kids." His mom said. "They're in love. Be lucky you have parents who still like each other." She said and I smiled.

We met Becky and her kids at the bowling ally. It wasn't something that I was particularly good at, but I thought it was actually really fun. But I think that had more to do with hanging out with our family. Just being together and pretending to be mundanes was nice. We didn't have to worry about demons, or downworlders here. We could be normal, and sometimes that was a really nice change.

"Take that Sammy!" Olivia yelled as she got her third strike in a row.

"I don't get it." Sammy said with a laugh. "You barely participate in mundane activities, and yet you're still better at the mundane things." She said and Olivia laughed. "What's your secret?"

"Uh, there is no secret when you're born a badass." Olivia said which caused us all to laugh.

"Hey." We all heard from behind us and when we turned around there stood a boy. "You're really good." He said and I saw Simon tense.

"Thanks." Olivia said.

"I'm Jack." He said.

"Olivia." She replied.

"I'm probably going to sound really lame right now, but I'm in a bowling league here and we need at least one girl on our team. Would you be interested?" He asked and Olivia turned towards us.

"I'd have to think about it." Olivia said. "I have a lot going on in my life at the moment." She said and he nodded.

"Well, we get together every Tuesday and Thursdays and games are normally Saturday's if you change your mind." He said and Olivia nodded and he walked away.

"Girl, he's hot." Sammy said to Olivia. "You should totally do it."

"I don't really think I have time for a bowling league at the moment." Olivia said. "I mean, things at the institute are crazier than ever and I really want to focus on my training."

"Come on Liv." Derek said. "I could feel the happiness through our _parabatai_ bond. I've never felt that before."

"But he's a mundane." Olivia said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Some of the best men are mundanes." I said as I leaned into Simon who was still a little tense but he knew that our world moved fast in the relationship phase.

"Uncle Jace would highly disagree with you." Derek said and I laughed.

"Uncle Jace disagrees with the majority of things in this world." Simon said.

"Why don't you go and tell him that you'll try to make it, but if life gets in the way you have to stop." I suggested and she nodded.

"I'll be right back." She said as she walked away. I looked at Simon and he just smiled.

"She's growing up too fast." He said and I smiled.

"That's what happens in our world." I said and he gave me a sweet kiss.

"It's your turn babe." Simon said and I picked up and bowling ball. For the 9th time tonight I got a gutter ball. But what else is new?

 **Olivia POV:**

I walked over to where Jack was sitting, and he was surrounded by a bunch of friends. I cleared my throat and he turned around and smiled at me as he stood up. Now, I got my mother's height, so I was pretty tall for a girl, but he was still taller and that was nice.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked and I smiled.

"I wanted to give you an answer." I said and he nodded. "I think being in a bowling league could be fun, but I can't promise that I could make it to every game. My life is kinda crazy, and my job is my priority."

"Job?" He asked and I nodded. "How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 18." I said. "But we start working early in my family." I said and he nodded. "How old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned 19 last week." He said and I nodded.

"Happy belated birthday." I said and he smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "And I was serious about the bowling league, but we already have a girl on our team. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you." He said and I couldn't help but blush.

"Really?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't take my eyes off of you all day. You look so carefree and happy. I like girls who are comfortable in their own skin. It makes them more attractive." He said. "Not that you need that, cause you're absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." I said. "I take after my mom." I said honestly.

"I can see the similarities." He said and I nodded. "So instead of the bowling league, how about we get something to eat sometime?" He asked.

"I'd really like that." I said and he smiled.

"Can I have your number?" He asked and I nodded. I grabbed my phone and handed it to him. "Nice ink." He said as one of my runes slipped out of my sleeve, but it was glamoured, he shouldn't be able to see it.

"You can see that?" I asked and he looked confused.

"Yea." He said. "Do you have anymore?" He asked.

"Plenty." I said and he smiled.

"I'd love to see them someday." He said and he handed my phone back to me.

"Maybe one day I'll show them to you." I said as I walked away. I got back to my family, and my mom was up and she was miserable at this sport, it was actually really funny. I took a seat next to Derek and he smiled.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"He has the sight." I said.

"No way." He said.

"He saw my rune." I said as I showed it to him.

"Wicked." Derek said and I couldn't help but laugh. "Who knew you'd find a mundane with the sight at a bowling ally."

"I mean, it's not like they have a place to congregate." My mom chimed in once she took a seat. "Your dad met us on the street and his friends thought he was talking to a tree." She said and we burst out laughing.

"And remember, Madelyn met her fiancé when she and Aunt Clary were sent to the institute in Italy, and he was so drunk he fell off a bridge and into the water and she had to save him." Simon said and everyone laughed.

"I guess, but this was such a mundane way to meet." I said and Sammy smiled.

"Welcome to our world." She said and I smiled.

We continued to play the game and when I looked behind me I saw Jack looking at me. He winked which caused me to blush like a maniac. I didn't know what was going to happen between the two of us. He could be completely freaked out about my world, and his gift, but only time would tell. I looked at my parents and they were cuddled together and laughing. I can only hope that my love story works out like theirs did. When a shadowhunter falls in love, it's forever. And I want that. Our family was the most nontraditional family in the shadow world: we had shadowhunters with an insane amount of angel blood, we had normal shadowhunters, we had mundanes with the sight, we had downworlders and we had the two men who paved the way for interspecies marriage and same sex marriage. We were revolutionary in this world, and as I thought about my family, and how amazing my life was, it was crazy to think that we almost weren't this lucky. It didn't matter how many obstacles were thrown our way: The Lightwood's, the Herondale's, and us, the Lovelace's would always come out on top. That was a promise.

* * *

 _ **Finished:**_

 _ **Thank you all,**_

 _ **suffocatingonsadness**_


End file.
